


Royally Screwed Confidants

by HelloWhat



Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal, Persona Series
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Expansion, Blow Jobs, Breasts, Bukkake, Butt Expansion, Butt Slapping, Clothed Sex, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Consentacles, Cunnilingus, Dick Growth, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Female Ejaculation, Femdom, Feminization, Forced Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Futa on Male, Futanari, Girl Penis, Humiliation, In Character, Incest, Large Cock, Latex, Licking, Magic Cock, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Penis Measuring, Phimosis, Premature Ejaculation, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Series, Sexting, Sibling Incest, Small Penis, Spanking, Spitroasting, Sweat, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Thighs, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Triple Penetration, Twincest, Twinks, Twins, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, thigh expansion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloWhat/pseuds/HelloWhat
Summary: The fates that be are dissatisfied with Joker's lack of bonding with his supposed Confidants. He'll finally learn the value of building bonds, but only after some miraculous magical mishaps make his female companions a lot "harder" to resist.Feedback for current chapters and suggestions for future chapters are highly recommended. Please feed me your kinks!Update 21/2/1:Kasumi Yoshizawa: Bang Behind the Bushes.Ren formally meets Kasumi Yoshizawa, and begins to notice a pattern with all the girls in his life.
Relationships: Caroline/Justine (Persona 5), Caroline/Justine/Persona 5 Protagonist, Mara/Takamaki Ann, Niijima Sae/Persona 5 Protagonist, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 127
Kudos: 107





	1. Caroline & Justine: Corrective Measures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline and Justine, the scabrous Velvet Room wardens, pay a visit to a lazy excuse of a wild card, one who clearly doesn't understand the value of building bonds. Armed with a pair of batons that definitely aren't standard issue, the twins may just be able to convince him to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters in this work are aged, and intended to appear as, 18 years or older: All characters referred to as "teen", "teenage", "teenager", "teenaged" etc. are either 18 or 19.  
> All family members are not blood-related.  
> All characters are engaging in acts consensually.
> 
> Please suggest in the comments section below which transformations and characters you want to see in future chapters. This series will be fueled by your suggestions. All characters must be 18 years of age or older in their interpretations here. Any writing tips and criticism is welcome as this is my first work ever. Let me know what I can improve.

5/19, Thursday, After School, Rain.

Tokyo, loud and bustling, today's cacophony heightened by the noise of the pouring rain. A seeming-infinite sprawl of buildings, interlaced with populated streets. Citizens crawl like ants seen from above, millions of stories told of powerlessness, the feeling of fading into the crowd like every other ant.

In the central streets of Shibuya, an inconspicuous student fades into the crowd. Curly black hair and a pair of glasses perfectly conceal a sullen, sordid expression being dotted with raindrops. A bony body shows the obvious signs of a lack of care or attention to the health of its owner. The student walks briskly with intent, deftly navigating his surroundings in search of his goal.

The student subtly makes his way to a dark back alley, decorated with littered trash strewn by uncaring citizens. Against the dingy, overcast cityscape, a bright, glowing blue door stands to contrast it. The door is a simple structure of iron bars, alike those found in cold, unforgiving prisons, guarding an invisible cell behind it. The door appears not to be connected to anything in particular, instead constantly upright as if magically in the center of the alley. Blue smoke pools at the bottom of the door with no apparent source, perhaps existing perhaps only to make it look even more mysterious.

Sitting atop the doorframe, a girl in a uniform kicks her legs rhythmically. She wears a blue jacket and black shorts, but adorned with decorative golden ticking. Her white hair is twisted into dual braided buns either side of her head. Over her right eye, a black eyepatch emblazoned with a golden "V".

The student recognizes her as Caroline. The girl normally resides beyond the door, but depending on her feelings at the time, may instead wait for the student to arrive outside.

Immediately upon the student's arrival, Caroline barks, "You don't have time to be playing around, inmate!"

Her acidic tone is all too familiar to the student, it being practically the only tone used in front of him since the two met. Though the student has a name, being Ren Amamiya, the female prison warden has a refusal to use it. Instead, she invariably reminds him of his role in their unsteady relationship. Prisoner and warden, no more than that.

"Hurry back to your prison!" Caroline continues, before scooting off of the cell door with unusual velocity. She lands behind the student deftly, as the door magically opens on its own. On a single heel, Caroline pivots to face the student. She lifts her right foot and firmly plants a heavy black shoe into the student's behind, thrusting him forward with considerable force.

The student's eyes bolt open at the unexpected attack. He staggers forward, desperately kicking forward to keep his balance as he's vaulted through the floating door frame. But it's no use, as he lands on his hands and knees beyond the door, on the cold, hard ground of a prison cell. He feels the sting of his bones colliding with unfinished concrete, stabs of pain shooting through his thighs and arms. He seethes, barely containing an inelegant cry from the cruel attack.

The student looks up. Ahead, beyond another set of cell bars, Caroline stands as if magically teleporting away from her previous position. Caroline callously disregards Ren's pain, gently tapping an index finger on her standard-issue baton.

Across from her, is her twin sister, Justine. The two look nigh identical, though Justine opts to wear her hair in a single long braid instead of tied into buns, and her eyepatch covers her left eye rather than her right.

Ren questions the use of those eyepatches. Are they merely decorative, or are they used to cover some horrible disfigurement? Given his relationship as a prisoner to the cruel wardens, he's never brave enough to ask.

At the very center of a cylindrical atrium housing the cells is a sparsely-decorated desk, atop a purple rug emblazoned with the same "V" as the twins' eyepatches. Seated in a purple velvet chair at the desk is a long-nosed man very well known to our hero as Igor.

"Rise, inmate," Justine speaks in a tone far flatter than her sister, "we have matters to discuss."

Ren places his hands on the cold concrete ground and pushes with all of his might. The cognitive environment of the Velvet Room seems to be made to feel heavy on both his body and conscience, burdening him in a way the real world does not. Ren rises to one foot, then two, eventually to a standing posture. Looking down, Ren finds his clothes magically altered to dusty prison garb, as is usual for his visits to the Velvet Room. Shackles bind both his wrists, connected with rusted iron chains. He brushes the dust from his temporary outfit, chains jingling as he anticipates the wardens' next speech.

"We shall keep this short," Justine emotionlessly informs, eyes glued to an expensive-looking leatherbound folder in her hands. She opens the folder to a seemingly-random location, eyeing the pages scribbled with the ink of a fountain pen, "we have looked over our records of your fusions." 

"What the hell is up with these fusions!?" Caroline shouts, disgusted, stamping one foot on the cold floor, "these are the weakest bonds I've ever seen!"

Caroline pants, waiting for the black-haired prisoner to respond, but the response doesn't come. Instead, the inmate just shrugs. Caroline clenches her fist, feeling the heat rise within her. Justine glances at her sister's increasing rage and decides to defuse the tension.

"Ahem," Justine clears her throat, "such rudeness."

As if pushing a button, Caroline looks to her sister and relaxes, shoulders dropping, fists unfurling to open palms. 

The twin sisters know how to tap into each other's feelings, how to escalate or disarm their emotions. Having known each other for hundreds... Or maybe thousands of years, it comes naturally.

"As you know, this Velvet Room reflects your state of mind, inmate," Caroline exposits, "you'll never stop being a prisoner at the rate you're progressing."

"Your time spent includes eating, playing video games, sleeping, but not forging bonds as our master asked," Justine begins. She taps her finger along the inked pages within the leather folder, "it's as if you expect these bonds to exist without due effort. To summarize, you lack patience." 

"You better take our master's advice to heart, inmate!" Caroline yells, startling everyone else in the room. She stomps her foot on the hard paved floor once again, seemingly forgetting her sister's prior warning. Her sharpened tone, her heightened volume rebound across the cold walls of the prison. A marked increase of bitterness from her usual acidity.

She huffs, regaining her composure, and continues, "that dark future we talked about is no joke, inmate, so are you gonna keep up the unproductive attitude or are you gonna make an effort!?"

Her words are scathing. And yet, the black-haired delinquent just shrugs again. Apathetically, he keeps posture slouched, his eyes downcast, dismissive of any harsh words Caroline spits.

Justine solemnly closes her eyes and sighs. Objecting to it is not worth her energy.

Caroline, however is practically steaming. She clenches her fists, black gloves squeaking with the tightened grip. She can feel her nails digging into her palms, even through the leather.

The black-haired guy reacts only with a brief eyebrow raise. Instead of challenging Caroline, he just turns around, hands still in pockets, and shuffles to exit the Velvet Room.

Caroline boils. Gritted teeth, a furrowed brow. Such insolence from this petulant inmate cannot be ignored.

"Ahem," Justine clears her throat again and pivots on a heel to face the seated Igor, "Master. Caroline and I will be expediting the inmate's development. In order to do this, we will be absent for several hours."

Igor nods and slowly closes his eyes. Drastic measures indeed.

* * *

5/19, Thursday, Evening, Rain.

The downpour continues until the evening, the skies darkening even more so than the rain already has. West of Tokyo central, a highly populated residential district is feeling the same oppressive freezing cold as the city proper. Heavy precipitation floods the backstreets of Yongen-Jaya, carving rivers in asphalt footpaths in visible need of maintenance. A strong wind rushes between the buildings, picking up the falling droplets and veering them nearly sideways in their descent. Several fluorescent lamps outside of closed shopfronts buzz with a warm hue, only barely lighting the surrounding dark streets.

Under the cover of the near night, a pair of umbrellas float through the unrelenting deluge. The umbrellas' canopies are a bright blue, held aloft by a thin gold-plated frame and pole, and black leather wrapped imprecisely, messily by hand around the bottom.

The holders of the umbrellas are none other than Caroline and Justine, prison warden outfits and all, their cobalt attire nearly cutting through the dim lighting and torrential rain. Caroline drags her shoes through puddles pooling in the dents in the backstreets, heels scraping noisily with each step. Justine meanwhile walks elevated onto a footpath and away from the puddles, straddling the thin concrete curb and placing one foot directly in front of the other to balance. Her left hand, not holding the umbrella, is extended slightly out, helping her stay afloat.

Neither of the twins appear to be bothered by the freezing temperature, blustering wind or oppressive downpour. It's as if the current gale could seize their umbrellas from their grip and neither would be particularly bothered by having to walk in the pouring rain.

The twins are on a mission. They have a particular target; a dingy cafe located somewhere in Yongen houses their derided inmate. Each buzzing lamp passes by on the sisters' journey, the girls looking up on occasion to see if they're where they need to be. After an uncountable amount of lights come and go, fading in and out of the twins' peripheral vision, the two finally arrive. A shopfront, just one of many in the area, the front door a dark oak with many small, square windows. Behind one of the windows, a sign hangs off-center, reading "CLOSED". Above the front door, an awning reads "Leblanc".

Justine takes the lead upon realizing where the twins are at, releasing her grip on her umbrella. The umbrella clunks onto the hard ground, the tips holding the canopy taut scraping the asphalt. Justine hops up onto a red brick step and parks herself in front of the door. She leans forward just slightly, bringing her left hand up behind her, placing the back of her hand at the base of her spine, to peer through one of the windows in the door.

Inside the building is total darkness, as to be expected. Justine's brow furrows. She nods.

Caroline glances ahead of her, seeing her sister's determination. She picks up her pace and steps up onto the red brick platform, her black shoe slipping under her, her eyes widening as she nearly trips. Regaining her balance, Caroline immediately stands erect, to the right of her sister.

Justine says nothing while she returns up to a straight posture. She flexes her shoulders to the anterior, pulling her shoulders back. She lifts her right hand and grabs her left forearm with it, her concentrated expression never wavering. Her grip is tight, wringing out rainfall from her soaked blue sleeve, trickles of water funneling down onto her black leather glove.

“I don’t get it, Justine,” Caroline begins acerbically, “can you tell me what we gotta do here?"

Justine bites her lip.

"I have a theory which I wish to test tonight," Justine begins, "Bonds can be difficult to form if one is actively trying to avoid doing so. The inmate is an extreme example of an introvert, and I do believe he is avoiding making bonds. I theorize that the inmate simply does not find his Confidants to be of any interest."

"Okay," Caroline accepts, "so why do you think that?"

"I have examined his usage of his mobile phone, using the Metaverse Navigation app," Justine informs her sister, "exploring the inmate's usage history of his device, particularly something called a 'web browser', reveals... _peculiarities_ in his tastes. Please, look."

Justine raises a rain-soaked glove and snaps her fingers, producing a flash of blue embers. The embers grow and coalesce, building into a roaring fire, finally combining and materializing into Justine’s leatherbound clipboard. “Please read this, Caroline,” Justine instructs, showing her sister the pages she summoned.

Caroline scans the page for a moment. Her face turns sour.

“Really?” Caroline spits, gritting her teeth, "so what do we need to do?"

"Do you remember that spell I talked about some time ago?" Justine asks.

Caroline thinks for a moment, her eyes rolling back as she searches her memory. Just a moment later, her eyes bulge right open, brow screwing inwards, nose scrunching up. Her jaw clenches even harder than before, teeth gnashing together.

"No!" Caroline shouts right in her sister's face, "no way, Justine! Absolutely not!"

"Caroline," Justine sincerely pleads, "I do believe my theory is correct."

Caroline exhales sharply, turning her lips inward. Then, she slowly relaxes the muscles in her face, returning to a neutral expression. If nothing else, she has undying trust in her sister, even in, or perhaps especially in, drastic situations like this.

“Ugh. Now _this_ better be worth the effort, Justine.”

“We shall see,” Justine states in her cool, confident tone, “let us cast the spell. Are you ready?”

Caroline sighs.

“Sure,” Caroline confirms, shaking her head, perhaps trying to convince herself more than her sister.

Caroline scoots her feet out wider, one at a time, readying her stance for the oncoming spell. Justine holds her free hand out, as if to grasp Caroline’s face, her fingers hovering less than an inch away from her sister's skin. She breathes in.

“Erecti-”

“Wait, no, stop,” Caroline interrupts. She jiggles her hands loosely, as if to shake free her nervousness. She bounces on the tips of her toes, heels leaving the ground rhythmically. “This is gonna hurt, isn’t it?” Caroline asks her sister.

“My research on this spell indicates it is indeed painful,” Justine calmly informs, “do you trust me?”

“Alright,” Caroline stammers, still shaking her wrists. Eventually she stops, returning to her prepared stance, “just hit me with it, Justine!”

Justine nods.

“Erectilao!” the Velvet attendant calls out clearly and with conviction.

A rush of pink mist, a dust cloud of some kind instantly ejects from Justine’s open palm. A _woosh_ pierces the twins’ eardrums simultaneously, a sudden, deafening force blasting from the warden’s gloved hand. The force hits Caroline square in the face, blasting ripples in her smooth skin, sending her warden’s hat flying down the Yongenjaya alleyway. Caroline slams her eyes shut from the blast, wincing at the excessive power of the spell. The force wanes as quickly as it came, and the twins can hear the evening rain again. It seems the spell hasn’t damaged either of them despite its awesome power.

Caroline blows a puff of air out her mouth, blowing out her cheeks for a moment, and opens her eyes. Justine appears startled.

“Did you know it would be that much!?” Caroline questions sharply.

“It is certainly powerful,” Justine states the obvious.

“Justine, this is why we should check- AAH!”

Caroline hunches over as a sudden stab of pain shoots from the top of her head and her shoulders, up from the balls of her heels, all headed to the same location. Her legs give in, as if unable to hold her own weight, collapsing in until her delicate knees collide with the cold, wet, abrasive asphalt below. Caroline’s knees scrape along the hard, rough surface, cutting into her smooth, youthful skin. But she can barely feel the injury as the cold numbs her senses.

“Caroline,” Justine calls out, her cool demeanor no longer present, a worry replacing it as she sees her twin sister in pain, “the spell is taking effect.”

Caroline’s hands fly in front of her, to the source of her immediate pain, the effect sister Justine is describing. Caroline grabs the front of her Velvet Room uniform’s shorts, the crotch area where the spiking, stabbing sensation is coalescing. Through her leather gloves, the coarse fabric of her shorts, and finally the silky, smooth material of her underwear, Caroline can feel... heat?

Yes, under Caroline’s standard issue attire, an intense heat is building, rising, practically as hot as a furnace, as if it could boil the rainfall soaked into her clothes. The sensation is so difficult for her to comprehend, as if the heat is pushing through her skin, outwards from her nethers. It feels as if the searing heat is rearranging her inside and out, as if parts of her are separating and rejoining at the same time.

Caroline’s eyes bolt open again, the horror finally setting in that her physiology is being altered. She lifts her hands, shaking, resisting the urge to claw at the agony below. She moves one hand to the waistband of her shorts and pulls it forward, while plunging the other hand in. She snakes her digits through the waistband, navigating her fingers to her soft, white panties, and slithers under them.

Pawing at her crotch, none of her familiar features are to be found. No slit, no opening. Totally smooth, flat, blank. Her fingers follow the curve of her crotch underneath, searching for some sort of hole, only to meet a flush plain.

“It’s... it’s gone!” Caroline shouts, looking up to her sister above. Justine looks truly flustered, her steely, calm expression long gone.

"That is one of the objectives of the spell, yes," Justine awkwardly jokes, followed by an uncomfortable chuckle. Caroline doesn't respond

“AAH!” Caroline cries again, another spike of pain shooting through her, to her crotch once more. The heat builds again, almost unbearable to Caroline’s delicate touch. She feels the pushing again, her soft, smooth skin where her pussy once was bulging, stretching out.

Caroline’s eyes shoot open again, as the spell is upon her once more. Her skin feels tight, straining as something foreign tries to penetrate the surface. A... nub? A mound of some sort stretches, tugs at Caroline's soft skin, feels like it's ripping, tearing beneath her grip. Caroline grabs hold of the tiny protrusion with two fingers and a thumb, nearly searing to the touch.

The skin extends, tightens, erects, pushing out little by little. Starting as a burning hot, shapeless nub, the skin slides further and further out. The bulging mass begins to take form as a small pipe of flesh, extending into a defined rod about 3 centimetres in length. The rod continues to lengthen and thicken, from 3 centimetres to 4, then 5 and then more.

The skin at the very tip starts to smooth over, losing its pores and turning pink. Under Caroline's fingers, she feels the hot tip become more sensitive, painful even. As Caroline's new growth reaches the 10 centimetre mark, she can feel new creases form. A lip takes shape, turning the tip of her expanding appendage into a defined, mushroom-like head. A divot forms at the very end of the new head, sinking in to the sensitive skin, forming a new, slit-shaped hole travelling through the turgid rod.

The growth continues to extend, passing 15 centimetres and becoming something Caroline can grab with her whole hand rather than just the tips of her fingers. She adjusts her grip, wrapping her dainty hand around the burgeoning rod. Beneath the base of the shaft, she feels a new protrusion emerge, this one travelling downwards and sliding between her legs.

Finally, the rod crawls to finish its growth, stopping at 23 centimetres in length. Caroline feels the new appendage, a fully formed penis, with a meaty crown at the tip. Caroline slides her hand up, feeling the skin of her new dick come with it - a soft, smooth foreskin to sheath her rather large cock.

Caroline quickly buries her other hand in her pants, travelling lower to under the base of her shaft. She finds a loose sack filled with two testicles about the size of golf balls.

"Did it have the desired effect?", Justine asks the obvious.

"Yeah," Caroline answers, sliding her hand back and forth along her shaft, feeling the lip of her meaty head pass under her foreskin, "it- AH!"

Caroline is cut short by a rapidly rising sensation, a spike of pleasure traveling from behind the shaft of her cock, travelling up the length and sending jolts through her pelvis. Caroline tenses her gut and lurches forward at the sudden wave of pleasure, feeling a boiling force travelling from where her cunt used to be.

A jet of hot cum shoots through Caroline's cock and fires out the tip, immediately soaking her panties and Velvet Room uniform shorts. Such force that Justine can see a pearly white string eject clean through the black fabric, exiting out the front of Caroline's pants and arcing in the air between her sister's feet.

The first rope of semen is followed by another, and a third as Caroline buckles over with a feeling she's never felt before. Justine steps back as Caroline's thick, creamy cum jets onto the cold street pavement.

When the ecstasy ends, Caroline is panting, sweat forming on her brow.

"It appears to be functional," Justine notes flatly.

Caroline pulls both of her hands from her pants, the elastic band snapping against her pelvis with a _thwap_. Both her hands are covered in ropes of cum, creamy, gooey strings connecting her fingers.

Caroline looks up to her sister. She stands, feeling the sting of her knees prying off the hard asphalt.

"Your turn, Justine."

* * *

A dusty attic, barely lit by moonlight through a half-open window on the far end. Below the window is a simple foldout bed, a thin mattress covered in several layers of cheap blankets. In the cold night and oppressive rain, they're the only thing keeping its occupant warm - the student, the fugitive, with messy black hair.

At the opposite end of the room, a staircase leading from the building below up to the attic. Each step caked in more dust than the last, hardly befitting of a living space.

A slow clunking makes its way up the creaking, cracking wooden stairs. Two pairs of clomping footwear, though carefully stepping, cannot avoid noise as the building reveals its age. The soles of each shoe lift off the steps in sequence, kicking dust into the air.

The twins, Caroline and Justine are the intruders. Now dry as a bone despite the torrential downpour, thanks to some rudimentary magic. The sisters quickly, quietly as they can, make their way to the top of the stairs and effortlessly dance across the cold attic floor to the old, rusty bed.

The black-haired student doesn't suspect a thing. He breathes heavily, undoubtedly sound asleep.

One sister nods to the other. Caroline places her right hand on the blankets above the inmate, with Justine placing her left. In perfect synchronization, the twins hoist the blankets off their subject, a faint _fwip_ of a sound ringing in the air as the blankets are tossed across the room.

The student immediately bolts awake, scrambling up the bed towards the wall behind him in a disoriented furor. His eyes pinned open as wide as they can go, quickly scanning the dark room for his attacker.

Upon processing the sisters just beside the bed, he relaxes. His shoulders dip. He sighs in relief.

"Good evening, inmate," Justine greets calmly.

The black-haired student nods. Coming down from his alerted state, he begins to notice the cold. He looks down to see his twinkish body, completely unclothed save for a pair of boxers. Goosebumps arise on his chest as his skin is kissed by the cold evening air, while his nipples sharply grow erect into stiff nubs.

The inmate places a hand over his chest, feebly, femininely attempting to cover his body.

"Modesty will not be required, inmate," Justine notes.

"If you're cold," Caroline begins, raising a hand. A snap of her fingers, and the open window slides shut with a _thunk_. "Maybe rest with the windows closed?"

The student lifts a hand to rub his tired eyes.

"We'll cut to the chase," Caroline colloquially quips.

"We are dissatisfied with your rehabilitation," Justine informs, "we do not believe you understand the value of building bonds."

"Yeah, you haven't been listening to us," Caroline calls, just a touch too loud for the hero's ears,"have you, inmate!?"

"It appears a demonstration is required," Justine concludes.

"Let's show you what you're missing!" Caroline agrees.

Caroline looks to her sister once more. The two nod simultaneously.

The student's brow furrows. He's left still with no idea what the twins have in store for him. 

The twins lift mirroring heels of their shoes, Justine raising the left while Caroline raises the right. With a quick flick backward, and a blue spark emanating from the heel, their shoes are sent with a magic-assisted flail off of their feet and away from the bed. They repeat the gesture with their other shoe, leaving them in just their knee-length socks.

The student's eyes narrow. The magical women seem not to be used to Japan's customs of leaving shoes at the door. How rude to carelessly discard them in his safe haven.

The twins, in perfect synchronization, move their hands to their waists. They deftly maneuver their fingers around a gold clasp, releasing the single suspender strap around their shoulders with a _snap_. Just as briskly, the twins whip their arms up to their necks, unfastening their very professional-looking ties and tossing them behind them.

The sisters look down to their blue button-up shirts, observing their own movements. The fiddle with the top button, loosening and freeing it before moving to the next. One by one, each button unfastens, exposing just a bit more skin as the sisters' hands travel down their chests. The black-haired teenager darts his vision back and forth between the Velvet Room wardens' chest, watching as their delicate valleys of pale flesh widen.

The student's breath falters, heart quickens at the sight of the disrobing women. He feels a stirring below, and shifts his position. Lifting his left knee to his chest, desperately hoping the sisters won't be able to see his growing erection.

"Do not be alarmed, inmate," Justine calmly reassures, "this is conducive to your rehabilitation."

As the twins finish unbuttoning their shirts, they both pull them wide open, exposing their chests completely. Neither are wearing bras, and both sisters have rather small breasts. A-cups at the most, with pale, ghostly nipples perfectly capping each. As the sisters wriggle their shoulders out of their shirts, the tiny tits jiggle back and forth, just slightly. Firm, yet supple. Grabbable, even with their small size. 

The student stares nervously at each twin, darting back and forth between the pairs of tits in front of him, only able to tear his eyes away from one rack to look at the other. Of course, everyone involved here is of an appropriate age for such acts, but still, the bespectacled hero doesn't expect to be so nervous.

"Please observe," Justine instructs, as if the black-haired guy isn't already.

Caroline and Justine, again harmoniously, slip their hands down to the fastenings of their shorts. Each girl quickly wraps their hands around the elastic waist band and hoists them down in a single, smooth motion. Each pair of shorts drops to the floor, a _whoomp_ echoing through the cold attic.

Satisfied with their work, the sisters place their hands on their hips, allowing the inmate to take it all in. Caroline and Justine, clothed in nothing but white knee-high socks, matching eyepatches and small, dark blue panties screen-printed with a gold "V" over the crotch.

But something is... odd about the girls' underwear. Instead of a totally smooth, soft curve leading to where their pussies are, the underwear instead distents pddly. As if housing _something_ , a round, apple-sized bulge billows out from their crotches. The gold "V" is distorted, less recognizable as a readable letter as it cascades over whatever is held within the girls' panties.

"We have made certain adjustments, inmate," Justine informs, "we have observed your peculiar tastes."

"You're a freak, you know that?" Caroline asks condescendingly, "making us do this!"

The student's eyes practically pop out of his skull at the realisation. Of course, such a use of the girls' magic powers is novel, yet somehow he's still caught off-guard by it. Observing the girls' distented panties, the student swears he can see Caroline's bulge pulse slightly, stretching out the gold "V" just a little more with her scathing statements.

"There is no use delaying things further," Justine remarks, dissatisfied with the pace of the meeting so far. Justine and Caroline, once again in sync, quickly flip their thumbs under the thin side bands of their ornate panties and pull slightly outwards, freeing their grip on their soft skin. With another motion the panties are cast downward, the bulges instantly deflating as the resistance behind them vanishes.

As the panties travel further down, toward the floor, the student's eyes remain glued to the girl's midsection. The girls' pubic regions seem to be zapped free of any hair, undoubtedly through the use of magic as no mortal shaving job could result in skin this smooth and soft.

Bit by bit, centimeter by centimeter, soft, smooth _pipes_ of flesh are revealed, around 10 centimeters or so of flaccid lengths each culminating in foreskin-covered crowns. As the twins release their grip on their underwear, the cocks are finally fully in view - totally smooth and feminine, somehow belonging perfectly on these two girls despite seeming so foreign. Behind the girls' penises are small, tight nutsacks,, possibly in that state due to the frigid temperature in the room.

The student is rock-hard in his boxer shorts. The girls are totally correct in appealing to his peculiar tastes. While totally disinterested in the idea of bonds with others before, now the prospect is much, much more appealing.

The sisters each wrap their slender fingers around the small, flaccid lengths, Justine daintily cradling her dick with her left hand while Caroline, slightly more forcefully, gets ahold of her cock with her right hand. Each sister slowly strokes, gliding their fingers up and down the shafts, gently tugging on their soft members.

"This procedure requires long, firm instruments," Justine clinically states.

"These should do the trick!" Caroline chants in response, toying with her tiny dick.

And then, they begin to harden, each of the cocks pulses slightly with a growing erection. The dicks grow thicker, longer as the twins play with them, the heads slowly surfacing past the end of their foreskin. Pulsing turns into throbbing as the cocks grow larger, more erect, extending outwards with each added centimeter.

The dicks culminate, reaching their full turgid stiffness at over double the size they were when soft. The slim, soft cocks are now much thicker, each sister not even being able to wrap their fingers all the way around the shaft. Each thick crown now protrudes forth past their foreskin, fat heads both beading with single drops of precum.

The student observes the girls' rigid instruments in awe. At this close distance, they're each clearly much bigger than he estimates his own to be.

"We will start with 23 centimeters," Justine notes.

The student exhales through parted lips, almost panting lusftully at the pair of sizable cocks in front of him.

"What, not enough for you?" Caroline spits, feigning ridicule.

"This is a minimum, as a precaution," Justine informs the inmate, "Excessive power only leads to destruction."

"We wanna see if you measure up first, inmate!" Caroline reiterates.

"Of course," Justine continues, "you will find future endeavors end up being more expansive than this. Shall we begin?"

"Lie down," Caroline orders, staring the inmate dead in the eyes.

With the statement, Justine quickly hops up onto the foot of the bed, kneeling in the rather uncomfortable mattress.

The student doesn't move.

With a sigh, Caroline holds out a hand and makes a gun with her fingers. She "fires", and a blue spark shoots forth from her fingertip, striking the inmate in the chest. He's immediately thrust downwards, his coiled position immediately extending straight as he zips along the cotton sheets below him. He stops perfectly straight on his back, now in the position Caroline instructed and with an alarmed look on his face.

Caroline swings a leg over the protagonist's chest, knee landing in the mattress to his right. She props her other knee up to his left, now kneeling over the student while her cock dangles hypnotically above him. So big, so hard. So tantalising as it dangles back and forth.

So _close_ , even, that the inmate can see every detail in the underside of Caroline's immense 9 inches. Smooth, perfect skin travels up to meet a slight crinkle as her foreskin starts. The skin tapers from a creamy pale hue to a more sensitive pink as it reaches the purple lip of Caroline's thick crown. The back of the huge cockhead has a valley leading up to the very tip, where Caroline's thick piss slit oozes a bead of clear, inticing precum.

"This is the start of our Three Points of Penal Correction, inmate!" Caroline barks above the entranced student, "step one is the oral rehabilitation!"

Caroline bends forward, placing one hand in front of her on the mattress, above the inmate's head. Her other hand wraps around his head, weaving through his soft, curly hair.

Justine, below him, leans down and quickly removes his boxers. His erection swings past the waistband, flicking up and _thwapping_ against his abdomen.

"Not terrible," Justine remarks at the sight of the guy's cock. It must be only about 13 centimeters fully hard by her estimate, and could use some grooming as it's surrounded by a nest of black pubes, "but not impressive."

Justine lowers her head and parts her soft, delicate lips. Her tongue slips forward and touches the base of the shaft, just above his sack, wetting and slicking his smooth skin. The student gasps at Justine's warm, wet tongue contacting his cock, eyes rolling back in his head as the Velvet Room Warden slowly trails her tongue up the shaft. Finally, she reaches the head, lapping up a thick bead of precum, poking the tip of her tongue in his slit.

Caroline meanwhile moves her hips forth, bringing her thick, smooth head to his lips. Her precum gently wets his top lip, joining the two with a thin, gooey string. The scent of Caroline's thick dick invades the inmate's nostrils, a musky, heady smell entrancing him as his senses are overloaded.

"Eat this!" Caroline commands firmly, as confident with her new cock as she is with a Persona.

Instinctively, the student opens his mouth to accept the girl's turgid cock, Caroline pushes further in, her head invading past her captive's pillowy lips, spreading them wide open. Caroline seethes as she feels her head engulfed with a warm, wet sensation, cascading over her dick as she pushes further and further in.

In just moments her thick cock head is fully inside the inmate's inexperienced mouth, but she has no intention of stopping. His rehabilitation requires a thorough examination. Caroline pushes once again, this time faster as the lip of her head enters the inmate's mouth, her shaft becoming slick with each passing second.

Caroline quickly reaches halfway inside the student's mouth, her hot cock head even brushing against the back of his throat. Further, further she thrusts in, more and more of her cock disappearing inside the inmate's mouth, travelling further down his throat. His throat bulges out obscenely, making room for Caroline's immense dick as it invades, crawling down, down, down his tight fuckhole.

The inmate's eyes bolt open, feeling the enormous dick travelling down his throat effortlessly. He doesn't gag, he doesn't even feel a bit of discomfort, but why? Perhaps the twins employed some magic to make the journey as smooth as possible, to make his throat as _fuckable_ as possible.

Caroline finally hilts her cock, thrusting all the way into the inmate's mouth, all thick, throbbing 9 inches disappearing into him. The inmate's nose brushes against the warden's hairless pubic mound, while his chin brushes against her tight sack.

Justine, meanwhile wraps her lips around the student's head, gently suckling on his stiff tip. She brings her hand to his shaft and daintily braces it with her delicate fingers, toying with the smooth skin.

Caroline smirks at the sight below her, her subservient inmate stuffed with a mouthful of cock. She quickly pulls out about halfway, watching the bulge in his throat disappear. Then she thrusts back in, quicker this time, grunting as she feels the student's hot, wet mouth engulf her dick again. Then out once more, then in, then out, thrusting, _fucking_ the inmate's throat.

Justine starts to stroke the shaft of the protagonist's cock, timing her movements with Caroline's steadily-increasing facefuck. She continues to suckle on the tip, sending spikes of pleasure down his shaft with each synchronized movement.

Caroline picks up in speed, thrusting in and out of the inmate's mouth, watching the bulge in his throat disappear and reappear with each entry of her large length. Caroline's length is slick with the inmate's spit, becoming wetter and wetter as she fucks his throat hard. Strings of saliva connect the underside of the warden's cock to her captive's bottom lip, jiggling and nearly breaking with each powerful thrust.

The overstimulating feelings become far too much for the inmate to handle. He slams his eyes shut as he reaches orgasm, firing one, two, three ropes of cum directly into Justine's mouth. A couple, more feeble pules later, Justine begins to swallow the loads entering her mouth. She releases her mouth from the inmate's cock with a _pop_ , not even a drop of cum evident left.

Caroline continues to fuck the inmate's face as hard as she can, her slick length gliding in and out of his tight throat. Finally, Caroline thrusts in hard, hilting herself once more, slamming her lips into the inmate's face. "Ahh!" Caroline cries as she reaches her own orgasm, boiling torrents of cum shooting up her massive dick and directly down the inmate's throat. Huge, thick rope after rope of cum pulse into him, _feeding_ him forcefully with Caroline's load.

Caroline exhales sharply, apparently having held her breath for a bit too long during her intense orgasm. She dizzily pulls back, her thick length exiting the student's throat, her wet, slick cock freeing. Caroline steps, disoriented off of the uncomfortable bed.

Caroline's cock still hangs in the air, semi-hard with a slight downward arc as it tangles. The inmate turns his head to stare at the dangling dick, watching as a final string of cum oozes forth from the tip of her dick, unceremoniously dropping to the hard wooden floor.

Caroline quickly shakes her head, thoughts groggy after cumming as hard as she did

"Not bad... Inmate," Caroline wheezes, totally failing to retain her composure.

"The work is not done," Justine states, waiting absolutely no time for the other two to recover, "step two is _posture correction_."

With those two words, Caroline smirks. Instantly, her cock pulses, the gentle downward arc climbing up to another, full, throbbing erection. The inmate, still in a daze from the sensory assault, raises an eyebrow as Caroline's dick once again reaches full hardness. An impressive refractory period, indeed. His own cock has lazily shrunk down to just a few centimeters, nested in his bush of untamed, wild pubes.

Caroline brings a hand to her chin, straightening her back and cocking a hip. Her dick wobbles in the cold evening air, still mesmerising to the inmate as the head teeters back and forth. It's not _entirely_ clean after Caroline forced him to swallow her thick, hot cum, with a pearly white dollop still remaining at the tip.

"I'm surprised you didn't have any issues with that, uh, _situation_ ," Caroline acerbically judges, gesturing her other hand in the general direction of the inmate's unkempt forest around his junk.

"I did not proceed further than the head," Justine confirms, "for that reason specifically."

"Right, well let's take care of that," Caroline puts it definitively, holding out a hand in a finger-gun motion once more, "rise, inmate!"

The black-haired fugitive lazily shuffles off the bed and plants his feet on the wooden attic floor. He rises to a slouched standing position, lethargic, or perhaps mildly defensive at whatever the twins are about to do next.

Caroline eyes up the inmate. He's not overly hairy, just with the normal hallmarks of human growth - legs, armpits, crotch. Not quite the twins' preference.

"Take this!" Caroline cries. A blue spark ejects from the tip of her slender, delicate finger and strikes the inmate's dick. He winces, feeling a jolt to his pelvis, instinctively recoiling as the spell immediately takes effect. His bush sizzles and lights up with a bright blue flame, yet somehow with no pain or burning, no searing heat. Similar flames spark into a blaze around other hairy areas of his body, everywhere except his head. The inmate throws up his hand to block the bright light scorching his eyes, but the roaring flames dissipate as quickly as they were set alight.

Moving his hand away, the inmate sees what Caroline has done. All pubic hair, down to the last stray strand, has completely vanished, leaving totally smooth skin behind. using a single index finger, the inmate pulls up on the skin above his measly cock, searching for any evidence that hair was there at any point. And the same is true for the rest of his body - totally smooth, hairless pale skin anywhere hair once was, with the sole exception of his head.

"That won't grow back, by the way," Caroline informs. Seems like it's the same spell used on the twins themselves.

"Turn around," Justine orders. The inmate obeys wordlessly, turning away from the twins and giving them a view of his posterior.

The twins eye up the inmate's ass. The dude is skinny and twinkish, but his butt isn't anything to write to the Velvet Room about. It's pretty flat and mannish, totally unappealing for anyone looking for something rounder, more _girlish_. Barely a handful, even with the twins' tiny, slender digits.

"Not impressive," Justine comments judgingly. She lifts her left hand and snaps her finger, sending another blue spark flying. The spark zooms in a single loop and finds its target, firing into the black-haired student's left cheek.

Again, the inmate reflexively recoils, thrusting forward toward his bed. His hands fly to his ass, each meager cheek cupped by a hand as he protestantly grunts. And then, beneath his fingers, he feels heat. His ass throbs and burns up, pulsing as magical energy courses through it. Slowly, he feels his skin start to stretch, pulling tight with each passing second. His hands are pushed back as his ass crawls out, growing, filling between his fingers. His previously firm flesh starts to grow softer, more jiggly, fattier and fattier as skin pushes between the gaps of his fingers. His once barely orange-sized ass grows bigger, softer, pushing out and out against his hands. Soon his grip slips as the growing ass meat becomes too big for one hand to hold each. the heat is so intense, so searing as his ass muscles grow to an unreal size, as his rear becomes fattier and jigglier.

Meanwhile, similar growths take effect in the inmate's hips and thighs. His hips widen, pulling out as he can practically feel his bones creak. Turns out the spell is capable of altering his skeleton, too. His hips widen, further and further out until their breadth surpasses his shoulders, giving him a stunning hourglass shape. Below, his thighs thicken, changing in shape to a conical flare, fattening out to a feminine shape.

Finally the growing stops, at a point where the inmate can't grab a cheek with one hand. He cranes his neck and twists around to see the growth - his ass is now massive, each cheek the size of a soccer ball. Bigger than Ann's by several measures, so obscenely thick and monstrous on his stick-thin, twinky frame. Feeling each melon-sized mount between his fingers, the inmate feels how fatty, how jiggly and soft his ass has become. Pulling a hand off, he quickly, lightly slaps his enhanced rear, sending wobbling ripples through the soft flesh.

"Having fun?" Caroline asks snarkily. She steps forth and reaches out her hand to the inmate's enormous ass, cupping a juicy, jiggling melon with her dainty, small hand, sending a chill up his spine. With her right hand, she strokes her diamond-hard 9 inches while teasing and toying with the student's massive expanded rear.

"Kneel, inmate," Caroline instructs, releasing her grip from the plush flesh and pointing to the bed. He wordlessly does so, swinging his leg up onto the bed and climbing into an all-fours position. Caroline quickly follows behind him, hoisting herself onto the mattress directly behind him.

"Unfair," Justine comments, stroking her own erection, which up to now hasn't gotten a chance to be used yet.

Caroline reaches out to the inmate's giant left cheek once more, sinking her digits into the fatty meat and pulling it apart slightly. The view is incredible: The inmate's hairless virgin asshole, a tiny pink ring waiting for intrusion. Below, his smooth, tight nutsack, many measures smaller than the twins', dangling between his thickened, MILFy thighs. With her hand so close to the inmate's waiting hole, she can't resist. Caroline adjusts her grip inwards and sinks her thumb into the puckered hole, feeling the tight ring stretch and instantly fit her digit around the nail. He pushes in further, her thumb disappearing past the femboy's asshole, meeting nearly no resistance on account of the spell, despite how tight he feels. Down to the knuckle, Caroline effortlessly sinks her thumb all the way in, then pulls it back out, back in and out, lightly fucking the inmate's ass with a sly smirk on her face.

The inmate's eyes bolt open at the intrusion, Caroline's thumb being such a new, unfamiliar feeling. So stimulating, yet with none of the pain he expected. Caroline continues to prod inside him, finding his prostate and pressing down. The inmate's eyes roll back in his head as spikes of pleasure shoot through him from inside his ass. His mouth lolls open to a vulnerable position, his face dumbly hanging open involuntarily at the sensations.

Caroline scoots forth, her hard dick coming to a rest, hot-dogging the inmate's giant ass. Her big, smooth cock travels between his cheeks, coming to a rest a third of the way up his back.

Justine, meanwhile with a score to settle, stands at the foot of the student's bed, her own cock at attention in front of the inmate's face. Stepping forth, she mashes her junk into the dizzy inmate's face, the base of her cock and soft nutsack contacting his chin. The length travels up his stupid-looking expression, passing his wet open mouth, past his left eye and traveling to the top of his head.

Both twins pull back in perfect sync. Justine's cock snakes down the inmate's face, the fat head eventually coming to a rest on his slack bottom lip. Caroline's cock meanwhile slides between the inmate's enormous buns until her own thick tip comes to meet a puckered hole, still occupied by a thumb. Caroline pulls her digit up, freeing the waiting hole with a tiny gape.

Justine pushes forth, her fat tip sliding into the inmate's mouth, wetting against his soft tongue. She pushes in, probing into his mouth with ease, her turgid cock vanishing into the boy's gaping maw. the lip of her head disappears past his top lip, leaving only smooth shaft outside as she inserts her dick further and further.

Justine eventually hits halfway down her impressive dick, prodding at the back of the inmate's throat. Instinctively, he pushes his head forth, angling his neck, desperately vying for more of the warden's hot cock. Justine continues, snaking her dick past his smooth, wet throat as he finally wraps his lips around her thick shaft. Justine throws a hand down and caresses under the student's neck, feeling it bulge out as her fat dick starts to invade his throat.

Caroline, behind the student, grabs a hold of both of his melon-sized cheeks and pries them apart, mashing her hands into his soft flesh, feeling it spill between her fingers. She slowly thrusts forth, pushing her head past his expanding virgin ring. The scathing warden's cockhead disappears effortlessly into her subject's stretchy boyhole as she shuffles her knees forth, introducing more and more of her rock-hard length inside him.

Eventually, both twins hilt. Justine's nutsack comes to a rest against the inmate's chin as all 9 inches are inside him. Caroline throws her head back as her entire length is surrounded by his hot asshole, her own dangling sack tapping against his inferior one.

And then, the twins begin to thrust. In perfect sync, as always, Justine and Caroline pull their lengths halfway out the student's occupied holes, then thrust back in. Out, in, out, in, picking up in speed as each of the twins slam their eyes shut and seethe at the spikes of pleasure shooting through the heads of their dicks.

Caroline lifts her left hand as she continues to thrust, more than half her cock exiting and entering the inmate's tight asshole. With each thrust, the student's enhanced ass slaps against the warden's hips, wave after wave of wobbling fatty flesh rippling up his expanded form.

Caroline brings the raised hand down with force, striking an open palm against the inmate's massive left asscheek. A sting of pain fires through his jiggly rear and up his back, the skin instantly turning a slight pink. Caroline raises her hand once more and smacks the melon-sized ass, and then again, and again.

"Take this!" Caroline shouts, continuing her onslaught of spanks. The inmate's expanded ass turns pink, then a light shade of red at the abuse, but he doesn't protest. The mix of pain and pleasure is too much to resist.

Justine is the first to cum, way too early, due her entire night of blue-balling thus far. "I'm-" she shouts, all that she's able to get out before a spike of pleasure from below her cock fires and travels up her length. She thrusts in hard, hilting her dick down the inmate's throat as a jet of cum rockets up, out her dick. Rope after rope of thick, creamy cum fire directly into the inmate's throat, near instantly travelling down to his stomach.

"Hah!" Justine exhales sharply, pulling back out of the student's mouth in a daze. The shaft exits his mouth, connected with drool as Justine barely keeps her balance in a daze. Her dick gives one final, belated pulse, a single rope of cum weakly shooting out and onto the floor.

Caroline pauses her slapping and grabs the inmate's giant ass, sinking her nails, clawing at his soft, sensitive flesh. She too cums for her second time tonight, clenching her ass and spearing the inmate with her entire length as her second, weaker orgasm hits. Caroline's second volley of cum lazily fill his backside, heating him up and filling him from within.

Caroline pulls out as well, once her orgasm finishes. The inmate below her collapses unceremoniously, face mashing into the mattress, ass up in the air. Caroline admires her work, observing his gaping asshole, opened up about the size of a coin and not yet shut back into a tight pucker.

"Final stage," Justine informs, having recovered from her bountiful throatfucking. She snaps her fingers on her left hand once more, this time sending a pair of blue sparks toward the twins' softening cocks. The pair of members immediately harden again to their full length, as if they never even came.

"Kneel, inmate!" Caroline orders, almost in a slur after her second orgasm, this time pointing to the floor.

The inmate once again obeys despite his stupor, slinking off the bed and planting his knees on the floor. His massive ass presses down and billows out against the back of his heels, fatty flesh spilling over his feet. his wide hips feel unfamiliar in this position, causing him to take a different, narrower stance than he normally would while kneeling.

"Final step is 'Blanket Subjugation'," Justine informs, wrapping her hand around her foreskin and beginning to quickly jerk off her dick. She calmly walks around the bed, standing in front of the inmate.

"The justice needs to wash over you, inmate!" Caroline spits, crawling off the bed and pacing to her position next to her sister. She too jerks off her lengthy cock, picking up in speed as the twins masturbate together.

It doesn't take long at all, perhaps only even seconds of fierce jerking. The sisters grunt at the same time, gripping their cocks tighter as they both reach orgasm yet again, for the final time. Dual ropes of creamy white cum eject forth from their tight slits, arcing in the air above the inmate.

The student barely has time to shut his eyes before the simultaneous strings of cum land on his face. He feels shot after shot, rope after rope of creamy, thick cum trace over his soft skin, blanketing him in the twins' white semen. His face is thoroughly plastered with cum, it nearly forming a sheet, with less skin being visible and untouched by creamy semen with each passing moment. Eventually the onslaught stops, leaving the inmate spider-webbed with the twins' cum, unable to open his eyes.

"Ah," each girl calmly exhales, wringing the last drops of cum up the back of their shafts and to the tips, watching the cum collect at their piss slits. The inmate wipes his eyes free of their semen and looks once more at the girls above him.

A few short breaths later, Justine turns to Caroline. Caroline nods.

"So, that was just a taste for you, inmate!" Caroline spits, "just the start of us showing you the importance of bonds!"

"Indeed," Justine agrees, "in fact, we offer to... adjust your social network to your preferences. As motivation, of course.”

Justine waves her hand, fingertips suddenly glowing. With a snap of her fingers and a bright white flash, her often-seen leather clipboard materializes in her other hand. Clipped to it are a handful of pages, which Justine delicately flips through.

"Lovers, Priestess, Empress, Hermit, Faith among others," Justine lists, eyes glued to the pages on the clipboard, "Are you yet familiar with these Arcana, inmate?"

"Yes," Justine confirms, "though one or two of those needed fewer adjustments than the others. Additionally, the changes won't take effect immediately, so we advise you to be patient."

"So what do you say, inmate?" Caroline proposes, "do you accept our offer?"

The inmate barely hears any of it in his stupor. Still kneeling, he falls backward, the back of his neck landing on the edge of his mattress.

Justine shakes her head.

"Wow," Caroline exclaims sarcastically. 

Justine snaps her fingers once more. With another bright flash, the twins are fully dressed in their wardens' uniforms. Wordlessly, the pair spin around, pace across the attic floor and make their way down the stairs.

* * *

???

"Wait," a smooth, collected voice speaks.

Another dark room, some time in the near future. Concrete walls and a mighty steel door create an impenetrable fortress. In the center of the room, a cold metal table, and a chair either side of it.

Seated in one is our hero, shackled in chains around his wrists. His face is beaten, bloody, bruised. His clothing tattered and torn, roughly marked with the abuse by the police immediately prior to this encounter. He looks down at his purple knuckles, hands closed into fists atop the table.

In the other chair, a silver-haired female, dressed in a slim-fitting black suit and a stern expression on her face. In a far better predicament to our hero, this woman is merely investigating the rattled student. Sae Niijima is her name, prosecutor for Japan's criminal justice, and though our hero caught a glimpse of her every now and then perusing Cafe Leblanc, this is the closest he's seen her.

"I don't understand," Sae's smooth voice continues, "what exactly does any of this have to do with the mental shutdowns?"

A contemplative look remains on his face as he licks his lip. The expression turns to a wince as his saliva stings an open cut.

The black-haired student shrugs. Figures it's just a good story to tell. And what with the beating he received, he reasons that if the prosecutor wants to know about his escapades with the Phantom Thieves, she'll have to work for it.

The hero flicks his eyes up to Sae and exhales deeply. A look of "we'll get there when we get there."

The prosecutor narrows her brow and curls her lips inward.

"Stop wasting my time," Sae sternly orders, "I don’t have the need to hear your perverted fairy tales."

Despite her authoritarian tone and just intent, Sae's body betrays her. Her cheeks redden, and a feeling stirs under the table as she remembers the hero's description of his clandestine encounter. Though Sae wouldn't admit it, she is thoroughly, if unwillingly engaged in the student's recounts. She has a job to do here, even if her body is vying for the need to drop her duties completely.

The hero smirks, having clearly caught Sae off-guard. Perhaps telling more of these erotic stories wouldn't go amiss in derailing her investigation, pushing Sae further until she just can't take it any longer.

Sae clenches her fists, attempting to fight her building lust with a burst of rage. Beneath the table, hidden completely from the captured student, Sae's frustration collects in her crotch. The front of her black business pants pushes forth, an expanding presence stretching out the totally inflexible fabric as much as it can. The already-taut cloth creaks from the pressure of Sae's throbbing girth behind it, a hot, fat bulge growing larger by the second.

Sae can't help but wonder just how close her pants are to bursting at the seams from her growing erection. Fully flaccid, Sae already has a hard time fitting her equipment into clothing items sewn to fit "ordinary" women. Having tried in the past, Sae knows at full erection her penis, at a generous 31 centimetres in length, is impossible to contain in such rigid fabric. Now, her pulsing dick is reaching a dangerous full hardness, threatening to destroy both her neat office wear and steely veneer of dignity.

And yet, this is all in spite of the fact that the wanted male's story is clearly a load of bull.

"This is ridiculous," Sae muses, bringing a hand to her chin. The inmate’s cheek flicks into a smirk. Perhaps he’s piqued her curiosity, if also her skepticism.

In her eyes there is absolutely no way that anything this student says is true. Magic twins, spells to grow penises on girls, a tale of an unexpected threesome in the middle of the night? An expanded pair of buttocks? Such absurdity has no place when collecting statements in a criminal case like this.

Then again, a glance or two at the criminal's body may indicate otherwise. Sae stands pushing the chair beneath her backwards with a _creak_ as it skids across the concrete floor. Not standing so erect that her fat, throbbing pitched tent is visible to the fugitive, but just enough to lean forward over the table. 

Sae's eyes glance into the captive suspect's own. If his statements are bullshit, his eyes aren't revealing it. Sae's gaze then travels downwards, examining the high school student's figure.

Narrow shoulders and a slim, waifish waist balloon out to obscene, birthing hips. The student's thighs stretch his school uniform's pants to extremes, distorting the square plaid pattern. Just beneath, the student is seated on a massive, squishy rear, asscheeks spilling out the sides of hips and curling over the edge of the hard metal chair. Each of the student's slight movements, each shuffle in his seat, causes his trousers to creak with stress. Tight, inelastic fabric dutifully, yet barely containing his hyper-feminine proportions, much like Sae's own business pants binding her stiff, foot-long penis.

Sae furrows her brow. The suspect's thick, luscious thighs and enormous, round and feminine ass are completely unfit on a male like him. And yet it does lend some legitimacy to the fugitive's story. Last time she saw this person was near six months ago, exiting a dingy cafe in Yongenjaya. Certainly then the student didn't have such a staggering, heavy behind or soft, pillowy thighs. And that voice, as well. He doesn't say much, but now in the interrogation room, his subtle grunts, groans or... moans are so airy and soft, a feminine high pitch. A vastly different pitch from months ago. And all his sighs and exhales are breathed hotly between two cushiony, nigh-bimboish lips, something Sae definitely remembers him not having all that time ago.

Of course, such a delicious, curvy set of features and Sae's thick, needy erection are an unfortunate match. The prosecutor clenches her fists, as if holding onto something that could easily get away from here if she's not careful. Contained, composed on the exterior yet screaming on the inside for release.

Sae can't help but think of hoisting the fugitive over the metal table and forcibly disrobing him until there's nothing between her sizable instrument and his fat, wobbling ass. She's entertaining the idea of sliding 12 throbbing inches into his anus, bottoming out and feeling his giant, plush cheeks hit her hips. She'd thrust into him with power and vigor, watching his jiggly ass ripple with each of her thrusts, her meaty nutsack slapping his own, probably inferior one with each push into his tight asshole. Finally she'd blow her thick, creamy load into his inviting anus, pull out and watch her semen pour forth from his gaping, abused hole.

With Sae's cheeks reddening again, she sits back down in her seat. Her full, diamond-hard erection persists against her pants, begging her to at least loosen a button to relieve the strain. Sae inhales deeply, composing herself once more.

"Keep talking," Sae commands the beaten student, "what did the Phantom Thieves do next? And no more detours."

Sae adamantly placed emphasis on the last part of that statement. Right now she didn't need her pants blowing out with her ill-timed arousal, not at such a critical moment in her investigation. She'll have to take care of this issue later, after the night is done and she can return home. Maybe Makoto will still be awake?

The inmate licks his busted lip, again releasing a scab with a wince. Catching the prosecutor off-guard presents a fantastic opportunity. He could obey her instructions and just recount the rest of the Phantom Thieves' operations, but perhaps defying that would be more fun instead.

Of course, there are just so many stories, so many girls and experiences to describe. The beautiful model Ann Takamaki would rouse an appealing image. Or the prosecutor's sister Makoto Niijima, if he's feeling like pissing off the uptight lawyer. Or maybe escapades with the NEET Futaba Sakura or the rich girl Haru Okumura, so many stories to tell of them coming out of their shells. Kasumi Yoshizawa's acrobatic flexibility comes to mind as well. The list is long and could keep this interrogation going for quite a while yet. There's even _that thing_ that happened to Morgana which the prosecutor surely won't even believe could possibly occur.

Decisions, decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As at the start, please include suggestions and/or writing feedback in the comments.
> 
> I'll write whatever you guys want to see, so any pairings or transformations would be good. I really want to get good at this because this first one was so fun to write. I need to know exactly what's right and wrong about my work so I can improve it.


	2. Interlude: Wardrobe Malfunctions & Velvet Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day after his eventful night of growth and changes, Ren attempts to get ready for a day at school. With his life figuratively - and other things literally - falling apart at the seams, perhaps he'll have a thing or two to say to the Velvet Room wardens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters in this work are aged, and intended to appear as, 18 years or older: All characters referred to as "teen", "teenage", "teenager", "teenaged" etc. are either 18 or 19.  
> All family members are not blood-related.  
> All characters are engaging in acts consensually.
> 
> Please suggest in the comments section below which transformations and characters you want to see in future chapters. This series will be fueled by your suggestions. All characters must be 18 years of age or older in their interpretations here. Any writing tips and criticism is welcome as this is my first work ever. Let me know what I can improve.

5/20, Friday, Early Morning, Cloudy

Oh, what a night.

It's the morning after twin Velvet Room prison wardens showed a certain black-haired student the true meaning of tight bonds, and the guy in question is starting to feel the effects of it. Waking up in a daze to the sound of a beeping alarm, the groggy student slowly comes to remember what happened.

Feeling his brand-new, melon-sized ass spilling and squishing into his mattress immediately writes off any chance the night before was just a dream. He can feel it below him, his plush, squishy rear makes it feel like he's levitating above the mattress. The feeling is so foreign, yet undoubtedly a part of him now - two giant soccer ball-sized globes, squishy, jiggly and fatty attached to his rear end.

Which isn't the only thing reminding him of last night. Though the student felt no pain the night before when Caroline plowed his asshole with great force, now he's feeling a aching pain in his tight hole, a dull throb pulsing from between his expanded cheeks. Perhaps the twins' spells only dulled the pain in the moment, not actually altering his behind to better accommodate a throbbing girth.

In any case, now is not the time for processing what happened - or the ramifications of it. The student lazily turns off his alarm and slides off the bedsheets. A look down to his naked body confirms the night before really did happen.

After the twins left, the boy, disoriented from the fierce fucking, slithered his way into bed, finally collapsing without redressing. Looking down, he sees his small, flaccid dick, which right now seems pretty ineffectual and weak compared to the twins' throbbing 9-inch poles. Any sign of body hair is completely gone, replaced with totally smooth, bald skin, Caroline seemingly making good on her promise that it'll never come back.

His already skinny waist is now dwarfed by his new, wide as fuck birthing hips. His shape flares out to the sides, hips expanded to an even wider set than his shoulders. His thighs are similarly blown up too, thick conical pillars as squishy, wobbly, _slappable_ as his enormous ass.

And yet, despite feeling like none of it _should_ have happened, the black-haired boy can't help but think he wants _more_. Shaking the lewd thought from his head, Ren sits up and swings his legs over the side of the bed. Rising to a stand, he nearly falls over immediately, feeling the bottom half of his body swing with far more weight than he's used to. Seems like he'll have to get used to his new centre of gravity.

... Why does everything look... _Higher?_ Taller? Just slightly, just a little bit, but Ren can swear his surroundings seem just a hair larger. Or higher up. Or whatever. It's so difficult to describe. But anyway, no time to figure that mystery out.

The student begins to walk, his giant rear wobbling with each step, though he nearly trips over more than once. Moving his legs inward, his pace becomes more stable, easier to keep afloat. Undoubtedly his new hips are to blame for this too, compromising his normal walking posture and forcing him to walk in a way more... _swingy_ , Finally he reaches a box of clothes, filled with socks, underwear and his school uniform.

_Alright, the moment of truth._

The socks are easy enough. Nothing's different there, though his feet seem to be smaller, more feminine. The underwear is next. Ren quickly slides a pair of grey boxer briefs over his legs, drawing them up. Reaching his expanded, fatty thighs, he immediately finds resistance. But the material is stretchy enough, and he valiantly pulls the underwear over his conical thighs, reaching his absolute shelf of an ass. Pulling his hands far out, the material is stretched to its limits, barely fitting over the widest part of his jiggly behind. Letting go with a _thwap_ , the waistband of his underwear snaps over his waist, sending a sting jolting up his spine and down through his melon-sized cheeks.

It's a tight fit, and at first it seems stable. But then, Ren bends over to grab his Shujin uniform pants. Bending at the waist, not bending his knees, Ren feels his underwear slide up, hoisting between his fat, giant globes. The material quickly slides along his pale, fatty skin, settling between his crack, hugging his every round, enhanced curve.

Grabbing his pants with a grimace, Ren straightens his posture and looks over his shoulder. His underwear has ridden up between his giant cheeks and is now swallowed completely by his fat MILFy ass, the dark grey fabric barely visible as giant, pale mounds of flesh completely consume it. At the front, a pressure grabs his tiny dick and balls tightly, cradling his insignificantly package in an uncomfortable manner.

He blushes at the sight, observing his tremendous rear eat up his underwear. Taking one hand from the garment in his hands, Ren reaches behind him and sinks his hand into his giant, fat mound of ass. The fat, jiggly flesh immediately spills between his digits, his fingers nearly disappearing completely below the wobbling surface of his giant rear.

His eyes bolt open. He shakes his head, snapping back to reality. He pries his hand from his ass and grabs ahold of his school uniform pants again.

Time for the final exam. Unlike the underwear, this fabric isn't stretchy, it's made to fit a set size that Ren would guess no longer applies to him. But it's worth a shot. The boy grabs the pants by the waist and quickly flicks them, straightening them out with a _fwap_. Lifting a sock-clad foot, he bends over and steps into the pants. Left, followed by right. Easily enough, he pulls the pants over his unaltered shins, hoisting the waistband up to his knees.

So far, so good.

The student inches the pants up, finally meeting some resistance at the start of his flared, conical thighs. He feels the sides of the uniform dig into his soft, fatty legs, totally not stretching to fit and unforgiving to any obstruction.

But he must continue. Bit by bit, Ren pulls the pants up. As his thighs flare outward even further, the pants meet even more resistance. The waistband cutting into his jiggly thighs, he forces the garment higher up, ignoring the slight stings of pain with each tug.

Halfway up his thighs, Ren looks to the waist of his pants. So constrictive, so tight, they dig into his expanded thighs, leaving the fatty enhanced flesh to balloon out, as if a girl was wearing a particularly tight pair of thigh-highs.

A few more tugs later, the waist of Ren's pants finally meet the bottom of his giant shelf of an ass. Now the hard part begins. The student pulls his hands to the back of his pants, grabbing the rigid fabric and hoisting it up as hard as possible, but it's no use. His giant rear is just too fucking massive.

Time for a new strategy. The student frees a hand from his pants and cups his asscheek, pressing it into his body, compressing the jiggly flesh as much as possible. Simultaneously, he hoists up the school pants again, tugging, fighting to get the waistband over the expanded mound.

And finally, he does. First his right cheek, his pants somehow, amazingly fitting over the widest part of his giant globe. Holding the waistband in place, Ren switches hands, shuffling to keep the pants in their position.

Now, his left. Ren squishes his hand into the enormous cheek, pressing it, squashing it down as much as possible. His right hand pulls, tugs his pants upward, the waist finally sliding achingly over his compressed cheek.

After finally fitting over the widest part of his MILFy ass, the rest is easy. With both hands, he grabs his pants and slides them up, drawing the waist to where it finally should be. Buttoning and zipping up the front, the work is done.

Ren exhales, not realizing he was holding his breath. A wordless, sharp breath out, One that just slightly changes his posture, just slightly changes his stance. A slight change, but it's _enough_.

**_RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPP!!!!!!!_ **

The resistance around Ren's thighs suddenly _releases!_ The stitching next to his thighs, on both sides of his pants gives way, finally unable to take any more. The fabric tears apart at the seams, a hole suddenly opening up at the thickest part of his thighs and shooting both up and down the sides of his pants.

Burgeoning flesh spills out, with Ren's birthing hips and massive, fatty thighs spilling out from his ruined pants. As the pants release, his enhanced proportions jiggle and cascade out, as if a dam is bursting from the insane pressure of his thick, juicy flesh.

When his flesh finally settles. Ren groans. Of course it happened. How could he not anticipate it?

Ren leans over to inspect the damage, craning his neck downward, changing his position once more.

**_RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPP!!!!!!!_ **

Again! The unbearable pressure around the student's giant ass vanishes all at one moment as he feels the pants rip once more, this time feeling the seam between his giant cheeks tear apart instantly. The hole at the back of his pants climbs up, past his ass to meet the waistband, while also crawling down, between his legs and separating at the crotch. The cleft of his ass spills forth from the newly opened hole, his enormous, fat cheeks billowing out and falling through his ruined pants.

The MILF-assed femboy groans. He's on a tight budget already, and school clothes are unnecessarily expensive. So of course, knowing his luck, this just _had_ to happen. Upon reflection, Ren ponders why he even attempted it in the first place.

Gritting his teeth, his thoughts turn to the twins. Goddamn it, Justine. Why did she have to have such a penchant for fat-assed twinks? And Caroline isn't blameless either, enabling and encouraging her sister's perverse desires. Surely just fucking him sideways was enough for the twins, but apparently not.

In that moment, Ren decides it's time to negotiate with the twins. Looks like school isn't an option today anyway. Though Sakura should have a few scathing words later on account of this truancy.

The black-haired inmate quickly slips on a pair of sweatpants, a much smaller feat considering the stretchy elastic being able to fit, if still tightly, around his giant ass. Next, a trenchcoat, which Ren was reserving for winter. The long fabric should be able to hide his ass with a sheet of straight black. Perfect attire for skipping school and going unnoticed.

* * *

5/20, Friday, Morning, Cloudy

Walking into the Velvet Room, the student feels his clothes transform into his dingy prison attire. Mysteriously, the inelastic cognitive clothing has no problems fitting over his jiggling rear. Shackles chain his wrists, as per usual. Nothing different there.

What is different is that Igor is absent.

Instead, sitting in his chair, legs spread wide open, is a bottomless Caroline. Her left arm is outstretched, an ungloved hand wrapped around the back of her twin sister Justine's head. Justine, kneeling and submissive, is buried deep between Caroline's slim, short legs. Caroline seems to be missing her 9-inch penis from the twins' earlier clandestine encounter with the black-haired student, with Justine's mouth latched onto her sister's sopping wet pussy instead. As Ren watches, Caroline grunts and moans, taking no notice of his appearance, while forcing Justine to keep eating her out.

Justine is significantly less dignified in appearance than her sister. She's been almost completely stripped naked, her signature Velvet Room attire including hat strewn on the ground next to her, with only her long white socks remaining wrapped around her dainty small feet and forelegs. Justine has been forced into a vulnerable kneeling posture on the blue carpet, with her small ass extended in the direction of the inmate. Justine's tight puckered asshole is stretched open by a slim black instrument; the handle of the warden's baton usually wielded by Caroline, shoved up Justine's ass, right down to the hilt.

As opposed to her sister, Justine's penis is still present, however it has been obviously altered with magic to a diminutive size. At the distance the student is watching, he estimates Justine's cocklet to be a pitiful 5 or so centimetres total. The size isn't the only thing altered about Justine's equipment. Her foreskin was previously excessive and far extended the head of her large pulsing dick back in the attic of Leblanc. Now, it's totally tight, glued to Justine's tiny red tip in a phimotic fashion. Furthermore, a constant stream of precum oozes forth from Justine's angry head, streaming to the blue rug beneath in a single neat line. Finally, Justine's formidable testicles have been reduced to pathetic peanut-sized orbs, housed in a wrinkled ballsack tightly hugging the base of her pitiful cock.

Justine, after a valiant effort eating Caroline's pussy, pulls off with a laboured gasp. Justine breathes heavily, as if she hasn't taken a breath in years. Inhaling and exhaling with audible difficulty, a string of Caroline's cummy fluid connects her juicy cunt to Justine's bottom lip. Justine's chin is drenched and glistening, slick and coated from going down on her twin sister for so long.

With Justine ceasing her feverish pussy eating, Caroline finally notices the black-haired student behind the cell bars in front of her.

"Don't mind her, inmate!" Caroline shouts loud enough for her voice to echo across the room.

With Justine unstuck from her sister's puss, Ren gets a good, long view between Caroline's spread legs. The Velvet Room attendant's pubic area is devoid of hair, totally bare and bald to the point not even a fantastic shaving or waxing job on a lowly human could obtain. Extremely smooth and milky skin is all that's present around Caroline's pussy, undoubtedly making Justine's job somewhat easier in accessing her sister's cunt. Caroline's pussy lips are equally neat and perfect, only a perfect slit visible from the surface. A single vertical line is all that reveals her wet entrance, two puffy skin-coloured walls totally hiding any pink inner labia or clit Caroline possesses. Understandably, Justine's lack of breathing stems from having to bury her face so deeply in her twin's drenched pussy in search of something to latch onto.

Justine leans back, straightening her spine. The baton shoved in her ass contacts the Velvet Room rug, pushing on the end of it and sending it sliding further inside her. Justine winces, feeling her ass become more occupied as the leathery handle digs further in. Her useless, phimotic cock, meanwhile, spurts a string of precum, a clear rope pulsing out onto the rug.

Caroline's brow narrows. The inmate is enraptured at the sight before him, clearly, seeing as how he can't unglue his eyes from Caroline's pussy and Justine's useless submission.

"Quit staring, inmate!" Caroline authoritatively shouts, having had enough, "unless you want to put your mouth to good use."

Unfortunately for the prison warden, the student isn't feeling up to her dominating presence at the moment.

"Have you considered our offer?" Justine asks as calmly as she can, still panting laboriously.

Considered? That part confuses our protagonist given there isn't much to consider. Caroline and Justine used their perverted magic to alter the inmate's body against his will, so it doesn't seem like he has much more of a choice now. His asscheeks are already expanded to hyper-feminine globes, his boyhole equipped to handle any payload. His body hair has been zapped off entirely with no chance of growing back. 

The black-haired student nods reluctantly, the small gesture moving him enough to jingle the shackles around his wrists. He can't fathom what compelled him to do that, he fully planned on giving the twins a piece of his mind when he walked in.

But something nagged him to say _yes_. Something in his mind, a primal instinct wanting _more_ , wanting to experience the same things he did the night before. Wanting the promise of others, as the twins mentioned, to get involved.

 _Yes_ just seems like the right answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As at the start, please include suggestions and/or writing feedback in the comments.
> 
> I'll write whatever you guys want to see, so any pairings or transformations would be good. I really want to get good at this because this first one was so fun to write. I need to know exactly what's right and wrong about my work so I can improve it.


	3. Ann Takamaki: Attacked, Altered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phantom Thieves, on a routine trip to Mementos, encounter a shadow with raging desire, with a level far too high for this part of the cognitive world. Ann is quickly separated from the rest and is subjected to the fiend's throbbing wishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters in this work are aged, and intended to appear as, 18 years or older: All characters referred to as "teen", "teenage", "teenager", "teenaged" etc. are either 18 or 19.  
> All family members are not blood-related.  
> All characters are engaging in acts consensually.
> 
> Please suggest in the comments section below which transformations and characters you want to see in future chapters. This series will be fueled by your suggestions. All characters must be 18 years of age or older in their interpretations here. Any writing tips and criticism is welcome as this is my first work ever. Let me know what I can improve.

5/26, Thursday, After School, Clear

Ann winces as she stretches, pulling one arm over her head in the back seat of _Morgana_. With each movement, a creak in her cognitive latex catsuit reminds her of how foreign it feels. The suit is unbearably tight, hugging her model figure, swooping around the curves of her firm ass and above-average double D-cup breasts. Each bump along the cognitive train tracks send a jolt up her spine, ratting her core and causing her sizable tits to jiggle in her tight latex outfit. 

These things certainly aren't built for comfort. Down below, the cognition of the Shadow world seemingly isn't giving her anything in the way of underwear to work with. Not that she could check it anyway, what with the boys being perpetually around and never giving her privacy to check out the suit. Regardless, she can still feel one of the many zippers of her red outfit travelling under her pelvis, digging uncomfortably into her pussy and dividing her firm ass cheeks.

In any case, Ann thought her month as a Phantom Thief had been wrapped up by now. Barely a week ago, Madarame's Palace had been cleared in record time, his Treasure taken just two days after the group agreed to raid his cognitive manifestation of desire. The plagiarizing, arguably-murderous old kook has gone dark, ceasing to appear at his esteemed art gallery. Ann thought all the Thieves had to do now was wait until he spills about his horrific crimes. But now some "requests" have come in, people all over Tokyo needing the wicked hearts in their lives changed for the better. And so the Thieves are in the cognitive world once more.

In a way, it's admirable. To actually have influence, to help people sincerely. If only she can do it without constantly being in a fetishistic feline fucksuit.

"Dammit..." Ryuji exclaims from the front seat. Ann internally thanks herself, that the bleach blond weirdo can't see her profuse jiggling in the back seat, "all this bumpin' around is hurtin' my ass!"

"Skull, your posture is regrettable," speaks Yusuke, judgingly, beside Ann. Ann debates internally if the very recent Phantom Thief sitting beside her is any better, what with his previous blackmailing of the group. If only Joker wasn't driving and could be next to Ann instead, for she trusts him the most out of the unsteady group. 

"Concentrate on sitting straight," Yusuke instructs without anyone asking. Ann watches Ryuji promptly ignore the order, the position of his shoulders totally unchanging at the remark.

Soon, Morgana van parks with a screech, and the cat's distinct purring engine stops. Ann quickly leans forward with a rubbery creak, grabbing onto the car door's handle and wrenching her grip. Sliding the door open, Ann swivels in her seat and hops out. Her boots hit the gravelly ground and the impact sends a wave up her legs, jiggling her thighs above.

The rest of the Thieves exit and the van _poofs_ into a puff of smoke. Only Morgana, the cat, is left behind. The Thieves have reached a particularly flat part of Mementos, recognisable as a sort of "arena" where many requests for changed hearts have been completed before.

But there's no target to be found.

"I don't understand," Morgana speaks from below the others, "I'm sensing the target in this area!"

Ann stretches again, one arm raised high in the air, the other tucked behind her head and grabbing her bicep. She crosses one leg in front of the other, placing her high heeled boots parallel. Each movement causes her latex outfit to creak and squeak again.

"I hate this thing," Ann thinks, with a grimace.

"So, uh, what did this guy do again?" Asks Ryuji, turning to the Thieves' leader. Joker shakes his head. With a sigh, he begins to explain something about being a pervert, harassing girls on the subway.

Ann quickly switches off with a yawn, no longer paying attention to Joker's lecture. Unlike Ryuji, she attentively paid attention when the group discussed their plans back at the Teikyu Building Accessway. After scanning the environment for the apparently-absent target, Ann's gaze turns to something far more interesting.

_Joker._

How anyone else couldn't notice is beyond her. Perhaps his cognitive thief outfit's trenchcoat is sufficiently baggy at a glance, but his school uniform betrays him entirely. Looking at it now, the signs are still obvious, even with his getup.

Narrow shoulders, narrow waist, ballooned out to ridiculously wide hips that even the most curvaceous American MILFs don't have. His stance is cocked to one side, causing his expanded hip to jut even further out from his otherwise skinny frame.

Joker, continuing his explanation, turns away from Ann, giving her a good view of his rear.

This teenage student for some reason has an absolute dumptruck of an ass tightly packed into what started as fairly baggy pants, a shelf of meat, two gigantic globes that wobble with Joker's every step. His trenchcoat cascades over the titanic rear end, doing nothing to disguise it.

Not to mention he's very obviously _shorter_ now. Before he stood eye-to-eye with Sakamoto-kun, now he's distinctly craning his neck upwards to meet the inattentive blond's gaze a few inches above.

"Seriously?" Thinks Ann, shaking her head. The guys are acting like this is normal. Ryuji she expects to be as unobservant as he is, but Yusuke, the literal artist looking for inspiration in everything he sees, is oblivious too.

"Panther?" asks Ryuji. Ann snaps her vision to the Skull-faced thief, "you coming?"

Ann nods wordlessly and briskly paces up beside the rest of her team.

"I'm sensing the target should be right, uh," Morgana speaks with palpable uncertainty, "here-"

_Boing!_

Morgana smacks into _something_ completely invisible, impacting with a squish. In his daze, he doesn't notice the "wave" in front of him, some sort of levitating blue surface, rippling like a drop of water dripping into a dead-flat ocean.

Ann's full lips part, her curiosity piqued.

The rippling becomes more aggressive, each bounding wave becoming larger until finally, from the center of Morgana's impact, the invisible field peels back. Like curtains being drawn over a window, the rippling subsides to reveal bright green skin, a spongy, round mass of flesh.

The field withdraws even further, pulling back, showing the mass connecting to a bright green, ribbed shaft, extending back a few feet before the body in front of the thieves explodes outwards into several appendages, something like tentacles atop a golden Roman chariot. The head at the very front lifts up, as if to look at whoever interrupted its slumber.

Ann pins her mouth shut. As if Mementos couldn't get any worse. A fucking _dick on wheels._

Morgana shakes his head free of his stupor and looks at what he just collided with. "I'm sensing- I'm sensing _intense desire_!" He shouts right into the spongy green crown of whatever the thieves have encountered.

The rest of the Phantom Thieves arm themselves, Joker whipping out his dagger, Skull smacking a lead pipe into his hand, Ann fiercely _snapping_ at the ground and kicking up gravel with her whip.

A mouth beneath the throbbing crown of this king of desire shrieks, a shrill, piercing noise nearly deafening the thieves. Ann grimaces, almost instinctively moving her hands to cover her ears, but instead maintaining her ready stance.

Joker grunts, about to bark an order. But the Shadow strikes first. Its massive body of tentacles all project forward at once, firing half a dozen or so appendages right at the thieves.

But they don't hit any of the Shadow's assailants. Instead, they effortlessly weave _between_ the thieves, cutting their formation and separating them.

Then, the tentacles sweep outward, picking up Joker, Skull and Fox to the left, while carrying Panther to the right. One final, unused tentacle notices Morgana beneath the creature and quickly swipes at him, smacking him in the general direction of the rest of the male thieves.

Ann, swept up in a lone green tentacle, gnashes her teeth as the slimy appendage wraps tightly around her. Her arms are pinned to her sides as the disgusting Shadow lassos her in its grip, carrying her without relenting in its speed.

Ann looks to her right, her eyes bolting open wide as saucers. The hard concrete wall of the cognitive subway approaches her. She coils her neck to the left, the best she can do to brace for impact.

The tentacle _crashes_ into the wall and bursts right through it, the concrete surface blasting open.

Ann blacks out.

* * *

A subway platform, clearly still a part of Mementos. Fluorescent ceiling lights flicker as the sound of passing trains waver in and out.

Lying unconscious on the platform is Ann in her signature Panther outfit, on her side, knees bent inward toward her chest. Seemingly no signs of serious injury despite the massive walloping the Shadow gave her. No cuts or bruises, no swelling or anything broken.

The wall beside her, meanwhile looks bizarrely repaired, like the broken pieces of concrete from the impact have returned and connected together, back in place. It's not a perfect fix, with large cracks and fissures visible in the wall from the fight before.

Ann exhales sharply, returning to consciousness. Slowly, disoriented, she moves a hand to help hoist her body up. She pulls her head up, wincing as she feels every bone in her body ache. 

Creak, creak, the sound of latex again, now slower around Ann's sore form. She turns and moves to a sitting position.

"Oh my god," Ann puffs, exasperated and shaking her head, remembering the fight. Laying her hand back on the ground, she pushes herself up into a squat, heels clicking on the subway platform tiles.

Finally standing, Ann looks around to the empty subway tunnels. "Alright," she says in another exhale, the latter part of her sentence drawing into a sigh. Time to go find the others. Though without navigation, she doesn't know where to begin.

Ann's eyes scan up an escalator attached to the platform. Perhaps she can-

**_SSSHHRIIIIIEEEEEEEEEK!_ **

Ann snaps her head to the right, pivoting on a heel to look behind her. The shrill, piercing scream echoes, bouncing off the hard walls of the subway tunnel, from the darkness and past Ann.

But she can't see anything. Just twin sets of railway tracks stretching out ahead of her and fading into the dark.

**_SSSHHRIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!_ **

Suddenly, again, the shrill cry rebounds off every surface. Ann winces and throws her hands up to her ears to block the piercing sound.

Then a glint of _something_ flashes in the dark. Ann furrows her brow, unable to get a lock on whatever it is.

A whip, a thin tendril, green and slimy, slashes out from the darkness of the subway tunnel, cutting across Ann's vision. The tentacle swipes Ann across her left cheek with a thunderous _CLAP!_ , instantly reddening her soft, pale skin. It leaves behind a trail of thin green goo, nearly translucent on the panther thief's cheek.

"AH!" Ann cries, much louder than she was prepared for, almost blowing out her voice box with how suddenly she yells. Ann stumbles to her right from the impact, her left heel lifting off the ground.

The tentacle retracts and thrusts forth, and a _second_ one joins it from the dark, higher and off to the right. The bottom tentacle deftly wraps itself around Ann's dislodged left boot, tightening around her ankle. The top tendril targets her right arm, the hand having left her eardrum out of shock from the hit to her face.

Ann is hoisted into the air by her arm and leg, leaving her other two limbs flailing ineffectually. Coupled with another, quieter shriek, she hears the sound of wheels turning. And from the dark rolls forth the chariot with the lustful, inhuman Shadow on top. The fucking _dick on wheels._

A thought flashes through Ann's mind. What is it, _curiosity_? or perhaps _want_? But want for _what_? What could she possibly want from this... thing?

"Ugh," Ann grits, gnashing her teeth, followed by a sharp breath in. Time to end it before this begins. Ann shouts, as loud as she can, "JOKER! SKU-"

A tentacle, writhing from the body of Mara, stiffens up and ejects forth from the beast's body, heading straight for Ann's face. It finds its target: Her open mouth, effortlessly slipping between her soft, pillowy lips and invading her mouth.

Ann's cry turns into a muffled moan. The slimy, wriggling tentacle continues in, slipping back, angling down and traveling down her throat. The tentacle, so thick and rigid, yet flexible and manipulable at the same time.

Ann throws her left, free hand forth and grabs onto the tentacle, easily getting a full grip and all her fingers around the girth of it. She tries to pull, but the slimy, wet texture lubricates the shaft far too much, and the strong appendage just burrows down even further, bulging out her throat, the phallic instrument being clearly visible from the surface of her soft skin.

The remainder of Mara's tentacles stiffen simultaneously and whip toward Ann, half a dozen or so more appendages charging forth and smacking her with a _thwack, thwack, thwack!_ Three tendrils latch around her bust, two slapping right on top of her tits. One to the throat, damn near crushing her larynx. A final tentacle whips under and wraps around the dangling tail of her Phantom Thief outfit.

It taes a moment for Ann to realise what they've done. The intruding tentacles have got a fierce, suctioning grip on each of the zippers of her cognitive outfit. 

In the slight moment she has to think about it, Ann remembers she's never removed her outfit in the Metaverse, or if it's even possible. If Morgana's explanation of the cognitive outfits is totally correct, this beast's perverted intention shouldn't even be feasible.

Just as suddenly, each tentacle pulls in perfect sync, the three around Ann's tits thrusting down, the one under her tugging on her decorative tail. The one at her throat just pulls out, away from her neck, lifting the collar of her outfit off of the skin.

Firstly, the zipper around her neck just straight-up _snaps_ , the piece of metal around her throat prying free and loosing the collar. The three zippers around her tits are next, sliding downwards smoothly, exposing Ann's skin bit by bit.

Perfectly round, pink nipples capping off Ann's tits surface from between the open zip tracks. As the latex around her bust loosens, her slightly-compressed chest spills out, exposing her ample double-Ds, the soft, yet firm flesh spilling between quickly-parting pieces of her outfit.

The tail part of Ann's outfit pulls upward, travelling up her back until it meets a junction, and then just... _exits_ the outfit, floating lazily in the air, held up only by Mara's appendage.

Finally, the zip between her tits, also pulled down, exposes the soft, perfect white skin of her stomach and navel, down, down until it reaches the mound of her pubic bone. Mara carefully, _gently_ even, pries the zipper from Ann's clean shaven pubic region, outward and freeing the outfit from the lips of her pussy.

Almost floating in the air, each piece of Ann's outfit tumbles off of her, latex peeling off her pale skin and hanging in the air for a moment. Ann looks down at herself, just long enough to watch her cognitive cat suit fall appart at the open zippers, leaving her skin to be bushed by the cold air of the empty subway.

Now, she's totally exposed. Large breasts - for Japan, anyway - capped with stiff pink nipples. A firm, round ass and wide hips. A perfect pussy with even, pink lips and a small hooded clit. Ann, now clothed only in pink gloves, fuck-me boots and her panther-like mask.

Ann's face beads with a cold sweat in anticipation. Mara observes her form with wicked intent.

Mara's erect tentacles detach from the separated pieces of Ann's outfit and turn toward her.

Two tentacles fire forth toward her chest, snaking around the underside of her big, round tits and curling around toward the top, then back down again over the other side. One full loop around her breasts and the tentacles latch onto Ann's stiff pink nipples - nearly feels like they're _biting_ down despite the tendrils' soft form. The two limbs squeeze and knead Ann's tits while also tugging at her nipples, waves sent up the shafts and around each breast.

Another tentacle slips between her legs and starts rubbing between her soaked lips, totally wet from the action she's getting, before finally thrusting into her slick, drenched pussy. Ann feels the walls of her cunt widen at the intruding tentacle, the hard, yet flexible phallic pipe effortlessly penetrating, _fucking_ her. The thought fills Ann with lust. She's losing her virginity to a fucking _tentacle!_

One more appendage crawls down, between Ann's legs once again, beside the first penetrating tentacle. The tip slips further back, rubbing between Ann's firm asscheeks, attempting to squirm in and part the round globes.

Ann's eyes bolt open. She's not ready for this!

Ann instinctively siezes up, clenching and denying the tentacle entry. After a couple attempted probes, yet another tentacle surges forth from the fiendish Mara and quickly ties around Ann's right leg - left dangling until now.

With both her legs captured, the two tentacles holding them lift up, bending Ann's knees and spreading her legs wide open. Her bent knees come to a stop damn near her boobs, opening up the path to her holes beneath.

With the way open, the tentacle finally makes contact with Ann's _other_ hole. Without stopping, it continues, the tip pushes into Ann's tight ring, slipping lubricated into her virgin asshole.

Ann winces at the pain, a pang travelling from her ass and up her spine, but it subsides quickly. The tentacle probes further, invading, _stretching_ out the model's rear end, eventually occupying about the same space as the tentacle in her cunt.

And then, the tentacles retract. The one in her Ann's ass pulls out first, the tip nearly slipping out her vice-gripping hole, then pushing back in as the tendril in her cunt starts to do the same. The two pick up speed, matching the pulses traving around Ann's tits, perfectly alternating as they rhythmically fuck her holes.

Ann can even feel each tentacle rubbing up against one another as they switch places, feeling the wall between her ass and pussy shift as the tentacle fill and vacate their positions. The one in Ann's mouth joins in too, pulling out into her mouth, then diving back into her throat in time with the other two.

Ann rolls her eyes back in her head with a moan, relishing in lust as she's fucked hard by the pistoning phallic tendrils, each shadowy instrument thrusting into her three, totally-filled holes. And then, she realises her pink-gloved hand is still wrapped around the tentacle in her mouth. 

Quickly, Ann lets go of the writhing appendage, her hand dripping with cognitive lube. She thrusts her hand down to her pussy, her fingers brushing against the lower tentacle as she locates her clit, and mashes her index digit into it.

Ann moans muffled into the thrusting tentacle in lust as a spike of pleasure shoots up her pelvis with each push of her finger into her clit. She soon switches to a circular motion, rolling her index and middle fingers around her clit as she's fucked, thrusted in, out, in, out of her pussy, ass and mouth. Each lubed circle around Ann's clit is met with a syncronized pound into her dripping wet cunt, coupled with the tentacle in her ass withdrawing.

The Mara eminates a feirce, oscillating _vibrating_ noise, some ungodly _laugh_ that Ann can barely even describe. Ann snaps out of her constant lust for just a moment to register the wicked noise, unknowing as to what the beast of a Shadow will do next.

Two more tendrils, previously just hanging in the air and doing not much, snake toward Ann. One fiercely wraps around her pink gloved hand and pulls it out to her left. The second tentacle thrusts forward and latches onto Ann's clit, sending a spike of rapturous pleasure through her entire body. So hard, so fast, Ann feels some wave wash over her, like she's finally ready to _finish_ while being fucked by these three slimy tendrils.

And then, some _hard_ , sharp organic needle of some kind travels up the tentacle attached to Ann's clit and _stabs_ it. Ann feels the prick, a needle piercing into the very tip of her sensitive nub.

"MPH-!" Ann cries into the stifling tentacle in her mouth, slamming her eyes shut at the pain of the prick. Tears well at the corners of her eyes and drip down her face.

Then, Ann feels a pressure, some sort of _injection_ down below. Some sort of thin liquid is sent from the needle in the tentacle right into Ann's clit, and she immediately feels her entire pevlic area burn up hot.

The Mara _cackles_ diabolically again, the deep vibration of it echoing through the subway walls. The tentacles in Ann's mouth, asshole and cunt thrust in one final time and eject some slimy fluid, perhaps even _cumming_ into her. Ann feels her insides fill up, swelling her stomach from the three simultaneous loads, pumping her full of thick, creamy cum.

Ann finally opens her eyes after the painful finish, her vision still blurry from the tears. Just as suddenly as the tentacles came, each one detaches from her, loosening their grips as Ann feels her limbs become unshackled. With one final grumbling _cackle_ , Mara releases Ann and wheels into the dark in an instant.

"Ah-AH!" Ann barely stifles a moan before falling with a scream, coiling up and bracing herself for impact. Her knees slam into the laid gravel between two railway tracks, somewhat softening her landing but still sending dual spikes of pain through the bones in her thighs.

"Was that, what I-" Ann cries, moving her gloved hands between her legs, gently tapping onto her pricked clit, "why did I...?"

It was so painful, yet so... _wanted_?

Ann remembers something Morgana said about Mementos, how it houses the distorted desires of the general populace. Ann, looking down, wonders. She can feel all the effects of Mara's acts, her sore clit, her pussy and ass stretched wide open, her three holes filled with cum.

Ann looks around to her discarded pieces of cognitive clothing, and remembers the situation which led her here in the first place. Now that Mara is done with its filthy, perverted desires, she can leave and find the other Phantom Thieves. Ann shifts on her knees, getting ready to stand.

"Where are-AH!" Ann says aloud, cutting herself off as another spike of pleasure radiates through her clit. She pulls her hands up, away from her pussy, but another wave hits her. Ann buckles forth, hunching over and planting her hands into the gravel. Whatever the Shadow injected her with, it's still affecting her.

Ann looks to her clit. It's bright red, damn near pulsing with how angry it is. It even looks _swollen_ , no doubt due to the Mara damaging it. But from this angle, no injection site is to be found.

One more spike shoots through Ann's pelvis, this time of pain. Ann grits her teeth and stifles a cry, parhaps not wanting to attract the Mara's attention again with her noises.

And then, she feels _something_ changing, something like a gap, a wound or something in her flesh _closing_ itself. Ann furrows her brow and tries to inch a bit further down, to look between her legs. But she can't get a decent angle, only being able to see her sore, throbbing clit and the start of her pussy lips.

But then, she sees it. The hood of her clit and the lips connecting to it, _shrinking_ , receding into her skin, leaving just her pulsing clit at the surface, surrounded by smooth skin.

"What-?" Ann questions. She pulls her left hand off of the gravel beneath her and thrusts it between her legs, palming at her crotch, "it's- it's-"

Gone.

One of her holes, vanished, leaving smooth skin behind, without a trace, except for her burning, angry clit. Which looks just a bit more prominent than before. "It's not bigger, is it?" Ann asks herself, concentrating her gaze on her pulsing nub.

One, two, three throbs in succession, and her sensitive clit surges with pleasure once more. Ann moans and watches it as it _pushes_ out, the red dissipating to a pinker shade in the same move. Her clit, barely half a centimeter at most, increases to a full 1, then 2, then stretching out to 3 and 4 in turn.

Ann's face sweats into the gravel as she watches her growing clit with a mix of fear and confusion. The grape-sized nub grows out to 5, 6, then 7 centimeters, becoming a rigid pipe of flesh jutting from her otherwise smooth and recently-featureless pelvis. The tip of the erecting pipe starts to flare out at the side about half an inch down, forming a distinct angle of a "lip", like some sort of mushroom.

The pipe continues to extend, even increasing in speed, reaching, 9, 11, then 13 centimeters and now fattening, becoming girthier with each pulse, now as wide as a large coin or so as it reaches 16, then jumping right up to 20 centimeters. The base of the lengthening pipe bulges out too, at this point swelling with two hanging masses between Ann's legs.

22 centimeters next, the pipe begins to slow in its growth and starts to become more flesh colored past the "head", turning into what looks like regular skin, with a looser section bunching up against the crown of the tip. The back of the head is lined with a "string" leading down to the shaft, and the very tip starts to separate, a slit-shaped hole emerging inches away from Ann's face.

One final pulse and the massive rod lengthens to a total of 25 centimeters, and thickens to the point where one of Ann's hands couldn't even fully wrap around it, if she dared to touch it. In the same pulse, the masses at the base of the log of meat drop down suddenly, resting into a sack and cradling the two plum-sized wads of meat.

Ann processes what she's looking at. Her pussy, vanished and turned into a throbbing cock, and a _big_ one at that. A hot, hard penis, with a nicely rounded head and a small bunch of foreskin below it. At the base, a telltale ballsack, filled tightly with two large eggs worth of testes. Ann pulls her upper body off of the ground, her eyes wide as saucers as she stares into the dark tunnel ahead of her.

**_"WHAT THE HELL!"_** Ann shouts at the top of her lungs, her vicious scream rattling off the walls of the Mementos subway, "-THE HELL! -THE HELL! -THE HELL! -THE HELL!" cascading through the many paths of the cognitive world, "-THE HELL! -THE HELL! -THE HELL! -THE HELL!"

* * *

"-THE HELL! -THE HELL! -THE HELL! -THE HELL!"

Joker, Skull, Mona and Yusuke all snap their heads in the same direction at once - down a darkened section of Mementos where a shrill wail came echoing from. Distinctly _Ann's_ shrill wail at that.

"Let's go!" Skull decidedly shouts, pacing into a run, gesturing a wave to the others to come with him.

The group move through the dark, three pairs of boots crunching against gravel, coupled with the pitter-patter of a cat's pads. They eventually reach a subway platform, lit far better than the rest of the tunnels they've traversed so far.

Standing in the gravel, facing away from the rest of the group, is Ann. Dressed in her Phantom Thief outfit, as usual. There's no reason for her not to be, of course.

"Panther, you okay?" Ryuji asks, genuine concern in his voice.

"I'm fine!" Ann snaps, perhaps more bitter than she intended to sound. Ryuji, slightly spooked, takes a step back.

"Let's go back," Ann instructs, far more calmly.

Skull looks to Joker. Joker shrugs. 

"Well the previous area is safe," Yusuke informs, "we found it on the way to you."

The Phantom Thieves, nearly in unison, except for Ann, turn around. Morgana _poofs_ into his car form and lands on the ground with a _thud_ and a _meow!_

Still facing away from the other thieves, Ann thinks to herself, "it's not... that noticeable, is it?"

Ann inhales sharply and looks down. Red latex and several silver zippers, as it always it is. But now, the very centre bulges out with Ann's brand-new throbbing erection, 10 inches of hot, hard dick, stretching up halfway between her belly-button and the bottom of her tits. Lower, her plum-sized nuts rest either side of the centre zipper in her cognitive suit.

"Why..." Ann ponders, "why is it so _big?"_

Ann pulls her right hand up to her chest, stops for a moment, then mashes her palm into her left boob. _Squish_ , the ample flesh depresses under her grip, giving its usual resistance, the soft, yet bouncy and firm breast springing back against her fingers.

"Still there," Ann whispers to herself. 

In the car, Ann sits in the very back seat, even further back than usual, hunched over and leaning her arms on the seat in front of her. The rest of the thieves can't see Ann's new issue here, but still, she's reminded of the big, thick cock, with every bump and bounce in the road sending vibrations through the shaft and stimulating the sensitive head.

Ann, hoping the change is just cognitive, exits the metaverse with cautious optimism.

"Well," Ryuji starts, turning to the Thieves' bespectacled leader, "you wanna go get some ramen?"

Yusuke says his goodbyes and leaves. Morgana hops in Ren's bag and the three boys leave Ann with a wave.

Ann looks down. She can _feel_ it. It's tilted off to the right, her semi-hard dick, softening, but still very large. A "show-er" it seems the new, foreign cock is, as it bulges out Ann's panties and red tights beneath. As it shrinks just slightly into a flaccid state, Ann feels her new foreskin curl over the head, stopping halfway. Beneath the skirt, none of this is perceptible. It least it's somewhat subtle.

Ann sighs. "No more jeans, then," she says to herself, "bye-bye swimsuits."

* * *

5/27, Friday, Morning, Clear

Today can't be over soon enough. Or the next day, or the next day after that, or any other day for the rest of Ann Takamaki's life. With what's happened to her lately, she could just die of embarrassment. The tight teen walks as quickly as she can, as quickly as looks normal, into the Shujin Academy building. Here, she's used to being seen, her stunning looks being the talk of the whole school ever since she started.

And right now, she can't want it any less. She'd give anything to just disappear, become invisible and have nobody notice her ever again. Her mind races, each click of her shoes on the pavement punctuated by a new intrusive thought. "Will anyone notice?", _tap_ , "I need to _adjust_ ", _tap_ , "my skirt is way, _way_ too short for this," _tap_.

Her eyes are glued to the ground, watching her shoes bob in front of her, left, right, left again, carrying her forward as briskly as they can. Her tight, firm legs clad in red leggings, reliably fulfilling their task. The repetitive pacing is therapeutic, helping keep her mind off of the eyes that are undoubtedly on her.

But relentlessly looking down has its own drawback. Ann glances to her skirt, the short fabric dancing in the air with each step. She can _feel it_ , still. "Damn it," she curses quickly, spitting out her frustration.

Ann quickly ascends a staircase and rounds a corner, reaching classroom 2-2. The girl exhales, figuring she can't put it off any longer. She slides the door open, the wooden frame creating a sound far too loud for her comfort.

Being late always sucks, and now it's even worse. Ann scans the room. Quite literally every pair of eyes is on her, except _one_ \- Ren Amamiya, sitting in front of an empty desk and staring out the classroom window.

"Sit down, Takamaki-san," a tired, exasperated voice speaks. Ann's head snaps right, her eyes locking with her exhausted teacher Sadayo Kawakami. The sensei quickly turns her attention back to the blackboard, continuing to recite her lesson.

Wordlessly, Ann paces forth, around the front row of desks in the classroom, down an alley. Past Ren. To an empty desk. The nervous girl sits down and scoots her chair in, the metal legs scraping against the wooden floor. Screeching once, twice, three times. Kawakami-sensei furrows her brow, stopping her speech at each interruption.

Ann sighs. "At least it's hidden, now," she thinks in reason.

The teen quickly fishes a book out of her shoulder-slung bag and opens it, slapping it on her desk in a smooth motion. Whipping out a pen, she starts to take notes. Finally, she can focus.

Or at least she could, if _he_ wasn't there.

Ann's eyes creep upward, zoning out of her teacher's droning lesson. Past the top of her book, past the edge of her desk, refocusing on the student in front of her.

Ren lacks the care to pay attention to the lesson, instead perching his chin on his palm and watching the leaves of trees bristle in the spring breeze. Up top, one could mistake him for being totally normal. Normal face, normal hair, shoulders, torso. All covered in a normal school uniform.

Below the desk is a different story. Ren's waist pinches inwards, impossibly curvy even for the most slim-thick women that Ann's ever seen in contract modelling. And then, for whatever reason, this boy's tiny waist fans out obscenely, his hips flaring out past his shoulders, past the sides of the poor chair he sits on. His hips round out into an absolutely massive, melon-sized ass, squished against the hard wooden chair. His gigantic cheeks spill over the sides of the seat beneath him, his squishy rear spilling even below the hard wood below. 

How his uniform pants can contain it is a damn mystery, considering not even two weeks ago the guy looked totally, one-hundred percent _normal_.

Ann scrunches her nose.

If Ren was a startlingly-subdued counterpart to Ryuji's annoyance and rebelliousness before, that is no longer true. Any sense of total normalcy and ability to slip into the crowd is now evaporated now that he looks so _fuckable_. Goddamn, that giant ass, so tightly packed into his school uniform pants, it's a sight to behold. In her new state, Ann feels like she could just reach out and grab it, _squish_ it through the stretched fabric. Slap the fuck out of it, clap her hands until she can feel the heat rising to the beet-red surface. Then plunge her hand inside, feel the soft, squishy skin spill between her fingers, before she-

"Ugh," Ann grunts, shaking her head. She looks down, to desk beneath her, and thinks, "are you going to be like this all the time?"

Her new cock responds with a pulse, followed by another, and another, as it fills to a semi-hard erection.

"Great," she responds to the reply.

Ann's cock pulses even more, growing stiff, pushing out the stretchy fabric of her red tights. Her panties shift to the side, sliding down her shaft and bunching around the base.

Her cock, with now only the thin red spandex to contain it, beads with a drop of precum. Ann feels the wetness as it stains her tights, pooling at the tip of her cock. Her cock rises to its final, full 10-inch growth.

Ann grips her pencil and eyes up Ren once again. That fat ass. Those thick thighs. Fuck, what would it be like to just rip his strained pants apart at the seams, lift him up over the school desk and fuck him in the ass right there and then? That ass is built for plowing, the waifish twink wouldn't even know what hit him. And with him being smaller, _shorter_ now, Ann could easily hold one hand behind his back and mash his head into the desk with the other. All while invading his tight little asshole, between those giant cheeks with her massive pole.

**_BRRRRRRRRRING!_ **

The school bell rings out loud into a Winchester Chime, startling Ann. The dicked girl accidentally shuffles forward, mashing the head of her cock into the underside of the desk and sending a spike of pleasure through the sensitive tip.

It's enough.

Ann grunts, then moans, disguised by the bell as her long, throbbing cock erupts with a thick rope of cum. The first rope fires right through her pre-stained leggings and onto the bottom of her desk, sticking for a moment before dripping onto her floor.

The second wave of orgasmic pleasure hits her as another rope, then a third eject from her cock. Ann's first fucking dick orgasm hitting her right in the middle of school. Fourth and fifth weaker shots of semen pour out, this time sticking to the underside of Ann's cock and running down like rain on a window, pooling at the base where her cock meets her sack.

As the students, including Ren, the twink with the giant, probably-very-fuckable ass, leave the classroom, Ann plants her head face-down on her desk.

"Takamaki-san," Kawakami hails, seemingly not noticing the pooling cum beneath Ann's desk, "are you going to P.E.?"

"Yes," Ann sighs, "in a second."

Kawakami shrugs and turns to leave the room.

"Perhaps pretending this thing doesn't exist is a bad idea," Ann thinks to herself. For however long she's got this thing, she concludes it'll need regular attention in order for her to survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As at the start, please include suggestions and/or writing feedback in the comments. I'll write whatever you guys want to see, so any pairings or transformations would be good.
> 
> For this chapter in particular I was trying to probe at what ratio of plot/sex that this series should have. I really like a 25/50/25 ratio, where sex gets introduced at almost exactly the end of the first quarter, with sex taking up the next two quarters and then a "debrief" at the final quarter where the POV character for that chapter deals with the consequences of their transformations. Let me know if you've had the same observations as I have, what you suggest I change up.


	4. Ann Takamaki: Physical Education

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann, mere minutes after her previous accident, takes to the gym hall for P.E. class. A series of coincidences places her alone in a room with her black-haired Phantom Thief teammate, who can sense the built-up tension within her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters in this work are aged, and intended to appear as, 18 years or older: All characters referred to as "teen", "teenage", "teenager", "teenaged" etc. are either 18 or 19.  
> All family members are not blood-related.  
> All characters are engaging in acts consensually.
> 
> Please suggest in the comments section below which transformations and characters you want to see in future chapters. This series will be fueled by your suggestions. All characters must be 18 years of age or older in their interpretations here. Any writing tips and criticism is welcome as this is my first work ever. Let me know what I can improve.

5/27, Friday, Morning, Clear

"Takamaki-san," Kawakami hails, "are you going to P.E.?"

"Yes," Ann sighs, "in a second."

Kawakami shrugs and turns to leave the room. The teacher draws the classroom door behind her shut with a _thump._

Ann lifts her head, heavy and spinning, off the hard desk in front of her. Still dazed from her spontaneous classroom ejaculation. The girl moves her arms down to her seat, gripping the underside firmly. She mashes her heels into the ground, pushing the chair back with a ear-piercing screech. Once, twice, three times she pushes with accompanying squeaks along the linoleum floor. With a long exhale, Ann looks down to inspect the damage.

Below her desk is a damn _puddle_ of rich, creamy cum, gooey and warm, freshly spurt from her hard cock. And that's not even all of it, what with the majority of her cumshots being fired right into the bottom of her desk, still dripping down about once every second.

Ann shakes her head. Even in the videos she's seen, the most she's ever seen a guy ejaculate up to this point perhaps fills the bottom of a small shot glass's worth of semen, not even a quarter of the way. What she's just produced is... fifteen, _twenty_... how many times more than that? An uncountable amount, with nothing to contain it or measure it.

Ann looks down to her crotch. Her cock has softened from its full 10 inches down to 8 or so, a semi erection sort of lazily hanging inside her red leggings, still tenting out the surface, but slowly descending as the blood leaves her large organ. The area around the tip is clearly soaked, a dark pool surrounding where her dick shot out its enormous load. Through the wet fabric, Ann can also see the dollops of creamy semen running down her shaft, some pooling at the top of her new ballsack.

"You're really gonna be like this, huh?" Ann asks to her cock, as if it's another person. Right now, it even feels like it. So foreign, so unwelcome. So hard to adjust.

In any case, now Ann is running late for P.E. The girl quickly packs up her things and shoves them into her bag. Standing up, she straightens her skirt out in front of her. She hunches over, craning her neck down to view her crotch.

The skirt, thankfully, is enough to cover her mess, at least long enough until she can change into her P.E. outfit.

* * *

On account of her tardiness, Ann ventures the empty Shujin hallways, her encased cock squishing with each step. Eventually, she makes it to the changing room near the gym hall.

With a sharp exhale, Ann drops her bag beside her. Leaning down, she removes both her shoes uneventfully. Rising, she slides her hands up her red-clad legs, smoothly along her soft skin until she reaches the waistband. At once, she grabs the edge of her red leggings and claustrophobic white panties, and pulls down.

Wet fabric makes a weird, gooey noise as it descends, freeing the immense package behind it. Ann's new cock and meaty balls _flop_ down, each swaying as they dangle free of their confines.

Ann drops the underwear and red tights to the floor. The mess is clearly visible now, massive wet patches on both pieces of clothing, biggest where Ann's dick pressed against them, but with some travelling down, past her nuts and to where her pussy is- or rather would be.

Ann grabs her skirt next, sliding that down too, but quickly releasing and letting it drop on its own. Looking down still, Ann turns her gaze to her dangling package.

"God, why does it have to be so big?" she asks herself, watching as her new dick stretches halfway to her knees, even totally flaccid.

From her locker, Ann retrieves her P.E. uniform, a baggy red tracksuit and accompanying white shirt. She guesses this will have to do for the rest of the day.

"Whatever," Ann thinks. On the list of things that could embarrass her today, having to wear a baggy P.E. uniform for one day isn't even on it.

Ann looks down again, to her cumsoaked underwear. "Ugh," she grunts out aloud, "useless."

First grabbing the baggy red track pants, Ann shakes them out and lifts her left leg up, bending at the knee and balancing with her right. She smoothly loops the leg of the pants in and stands in them, then does the same to her right leg. As she pulls the waistband up, she makes certain to pull the front out just a bit more than usual, to make room for her unwanted appendage. As Ann pulls up, her cock finds itself down her right pant leg, resting alongside her smooth, thick thigh.

Ann lets go around her waist with a _thwap_ , not taking her eyes off the baggy red fabric. At a glance, everything appears to be normal. but anyone looking for more than a couple seconds will undoubtedly notice the long bulge snaking its way down Ann's thigh, stopping halfway to the knee and curving under. If she were a guy, there would be no doubt as to what it is - a long, soft cock still somehow bulging out the baggy uniform.

Ann shuffles her weight from her left heel, to her right, then back again, seeing how her package moves in her pants. It still moves freely, her dick somewhat restricted by being nestled against her thigh, but she can still feel her pendulous nutsack dangling between her thighs.

"Maybe I'll just stay on the bench," Ann rationalises. Surely nobody would notice if the star players take the floor while she does nothing. It's not like she's ever been particularly good at volleyball anyway, it's not like anyone would miss her.

* * *

Ann paces wordlessly out the changing rooms and into the Gym hall, hoping the sound of smacking and bouncing volleyballs will mask her entrance. All the while, her eyes are glued to the ground, not wanting to peer up at all the prying eyes. Below, in her pants, her dick bounces with each step, _tap, tap, tapping_ against her smooth, milky right thigh. Her nuts simultaneously swing to the left, to the right and back again as she paces, though she's trying as hard as possible to ignore whatever sensations lie in her pants.

Eventually, Ann plants herself down along the wall, next to several other girls also sitting down, all of whom are going on about some gossip or something they heard that was a total shocker.

"Oh my god," one of the students says to another with a gasp, "I can't believe she said that!"

Ann couldn't care less. She just sits, looking down at the floor, scooting her knees up to her chest, hoping the day goes by as quickly as possible.

Ann glances up and to her left. Along another wall, a certain black-haired classmate sits down next to Ryuji Sakamoto. Same boy as before, acting as if nothing's changed. Same incredibly fat, _fuckable_ ass crammed into his gym uniform. Somehow he manages to make the baggy track pants look skin tight, the loose fabric now pulled taut and wrapped around his MILFy femboy curves, his hips wider than his shoulders, his asscheeks the size of soccer balls. In his sitting position, his rear is squished onto the hard wooden floor, spilling out even further than usual to his sides.

"Takamaki-san," a voice speaks up, "you're up."

Ann heart jumps out of her chest. She snaps her head to the source of the voice, furrowing her brow at the same time. "Oh," she speaks. Right, since Kamoshida resigned, the substitute filling in for him has none of the same reservations about putting "bad" players on the team.

Ann shakes her head wordlessly.

"Now," the teacher commands.

* * *

The bespectacled student sits down on the gym floor, half-listening to some complain Ryuji's been shouting into his right ear. Sitting down on the hard floor has never been as comfortable as it is now, what with an absolute pillow of an ass beneath him.

The girlish twink observes Ann rise from her seated position across the room, as the players in the current game rotate out. Ann takes her place on on side of the court as the game begins.

The beautiful blonde throws her back into it, running and smacking the volleyball around as well as any other classmate not on the team. Ren watches the toned model weave through the court, displaying a modicum of talent as she deftly locates the ball and returns it. Perhaps her Phantom Thief activities have raised her proficiency for athletics by some margin.

Ann leaps into the air to spike a ball sent high over the net. Almost as if in slow motion, the blonde's fluid movement suspends, hanging in the air for what seems like an eternity.

Then, the black-haired student's gaze turns down, to Ann's long legs, bent slightly at the knees in the air. And then, along Ann's right thigh, he notices something. Something still, suspended, catching and hanging onto the loose fabric, _bulging_ the gym pants out far further than what normal thigh muscles should do. And the same bulging, protruding presence is nowhere to be found along the left leg, either.

Ann lands, feet planting into the wooden flooboards. As she returns to stepping around the court, working up a sweat as she goes, Ren's eyes remain firmly stuck to the bulge in her pants. Each step, each small hop and skip, moves the snakelike mass under Ann's pants, shuffles it up or down with the momentum of her movements.

Ren brings a hand to his glasses and pushes them up by the bridge, a white glint flashing over the lenses as he thinks, "I can sense it!"

Seems like it's exactly what Ren thinks it is. Seems like Ann's been keeping some secrets. Not that it's totally unreasonable, out of the Phantom Thieves it seems like only Ren himself would be glad to know about her hidden package.

The twink feels himself start to grow erect at the thought, his own dick hardening within his pants. With a smirk, he imagines the size of it compared to Ann's bulging mass. Looks like she's a lot bigger, a lot girthier than him.

* * *

Eventually, P.E. class ends, the last volleyball bouncing into a roll, to meet the others strewn about the place. Ann finally stops from her relentless movements, face drenched in sweat, god knows what else wet with perspiration too. Ann tries to catch her breath a hard inhale, not realizing just how worked up she is from the lesson.

"Takamaki," the teacher authoritatively barks, barely giving her any time to settle down, "put the volleyballs in the basket, along with..."

The teacher eyes up the remaining students in the room, while Ann waits for the answer. With a grimace, she thinks. Does this teacher have it out for her or something?

"Amamiya," the teacher speaks after a long silence, raising his hand to point to the student.

Ann's eyes bolt wide open, as wide as they can go. "You've got to be kidding me," she thinks to herself, of course with her luck she has to be stuck with that weirdo and his giant booty, squishing and wobbling with every step. Why did it have to be her?

As the students leave the room, only Ann and Ren are left. Ann quickly packs up the volleyballs, stuffing as many into her arms as she can before dumping them into a large trolley. As the balls fall in with a _clang_ , Ann keeps her gaze away from her fellow Phantom Thief, who no doubt has been jiggling with every step across the room from her.

Eventually, all the balls are in the trolley, and Ren takes control of the handles. Ann shakes her head and nearly groans out loud, forced to follow him to the storage room. As the two walk, Ann's vision locks to the ground beneath her. But with each step, she feels the temptation to look up as Ren pushes the cart. At least once or twice, she gives a glance upward, catching just a bit of his plush ass, stuffed into his pants.

Eventually the two reach the storage room and Ren wheels the bin with the balls off to one side, into an empty nook they no doubt came from.

Ann scans the room. So dusty, so cluttered. Shelves stacked with random sports-related shit skirt each wall of the room. Down the centre, several tall stacks of spare chairs are grouped together, undoubtedly used for assembly. Behind them is a rather thick padded mat, clad in blue leather and surprisingly not at all dusty compared to the rest of the stuff littered in the dank, cramped space. Seems like it was used for rope climbing, or something, fairly recently.

Ann takes maybe two steps before she damn nearly collapses. She spins herself around and leans back, planting her back onto a galvanized steel rack of shelves. Panting, still exhausted from the workout, she raises her left hand and wipes a layer of sweat from her brow. In the same movement, she brushes her hand to her left, picking up one of her twintails and throwing it over her shoulder.

In front of her is Ren, ass sticking out as he pushes the cart of volleyballs into position. "Oh my god," Ann pants, observing the massive melons across the room from her. She'd lust for that ass right about now, but her exhaustion leads her to want to be serviced or something instead. Lazily hang back while her new dick is worked on, without having to do anything.

Ann feels a pulse travel through her pipe of a cock below. Quickly, her large organ begins to rise, lengthening, thickening, pressing against the fabric of her uniform pants. Ann eyes widen as she thinks, hesitating to look down, "not now!"

Ren spins around, rubbing his hands as he takes a couple steps forward. His gaze meets the rising bulge in his classmate's pants a few feet in front of him, and he stops dead in his tracks.

Ann, sweaty and breathing hard, leans against a set of shelves holding random junk. As she watches Ren work, the telltale bulge in her trackpants has grown and risen, now tenting her pants a few inches above her knee. Any harder than this and Ann's dick will probably start to hurt within its confines, constantly being pointed down toward her knee.

Ann bends her left knee back, to adjust her balance. Then, she scoots her right leg forward, sneaker squeaking across the concrete storage room floor. Immediately the bulge rises once more, finding more room to grow, tenting out Ann's pants even harder.

Ann looks down, to her growing erection. Then up to the guy in front of her, still staring at her package. Then down again, then back up.

"It's- It's not-" Ann stutters, eyes wide as saucers, throwing her hands up in defense, "it's not what it looks- AAaaahhhh...!"

Before Ann can properly even realize, a certain black-haired student has smoothly approached her, descended to his knees and pressed his face into the front of a pair of red track pants. Ren nuzzles against the massive bulge before him, bringing his hand up to grab onto Ann's thick thigh for stability.

"Ah, no, don't-" Ann gasps, feeling the curly-haired classmate's face mashing into her junk. Even through the track pants, she can clearly sense his skin crashing into her shaft, his nose digging in below and finding a nook to settle in - the top of Ann's ballsack. Ren continues to worship Ann's newfound appendage through the fabric, rubbing and inhaling deeply, taking in the probably-immense dick slowly.

Ann brings a hand to her mouth and bites down on her index finger. Even with the fabric in the way, her cock is so sensitive that spikes of pleasure from the guy rubbing his face into it are sent up the shaft.

Just as quickly as he started, the bespectacled student stops. Ann, not realizing that she was holding her breath the whole time, sharply breathes out and gasps for new air.

The twink then moves his hand to the stretchy elastic waistband of Ann's gym outfit and wraps his fingers around the edge. Gripping the bunched-up fabric, he smoothly pulls down, exposing, bit by bit, the milky white flesh of Ann's hips. Ann winces in turn, feeling her full, throbbing hardness be pulled down as the waistband tugs on her aching shaft.

The pants continue to descend, slipping over Ann's round hips and down her thighs, revealing her thick shaft between them. An absolute mammoth, veiny pillar of cock, with two impressively sized balls dangling behind it. Eventually Ren's pulling reaches the tip of Ann's cock and catches on the lip, stopping at the interruption.

The black-haired student gives one more gentle tug, pulling the waistband of the gym pants over the obstruction.

A flash of an angry red tip is visible, just for a moment, before it flings upwards in a blur. A thick, squishy head flies upward through the air, trailing a single string of clear precum behind it. Ren only has time to shut his eyes before the thick, throbbing head smacks into his chin with a _pissh._

"Ahh!" Ann cries, feeling her sensitive head whack into the jaw of the guy below her. Ren reels back from the impact, grunting as the cock continues to sail upward. The immense dick quickly reaches a resting position, bobbing once or twice before settling, pointing slightly upward and hovering above Ren's face.

Opening his eyes, the curly-haired femboy stares in awe at Ann's titanic pole, so girthy and veiny, with a sensible bunch of foreskin below a pulsing, pink head.

"Don't- don't stare like that..." Ann pleads, shaking her head as if it'll somehow rid her of the sight of her Phantom Thief teammate worshiping her cock.

Ren ignores the order, still marveling at the model blonde's dick. To think, she's been hiding this bitchbreaker of an instrument up until now. It even looks slightly bigger than the cocks Caroline and Justine had back in the attic that one night. Which, perhaps, poses a question.

The black-haired student raises both hand, flattening them into open palms and holding them about a foot apart. A "how big?" gesture.

Ann takes a moment to figure it out. If he just said it, that'd probably be easier.

"I... I don't know..." Ann stammers with a blush. Ren smirks at the teen model's face turning beet-red. Ann scrunches her nose at his silent response and blurts out, "okay, why would I measure it!? I haven't even had it for that long, I just want this thing to go away!"

Ren tilts his head to look past Ann, to the galvanized metal rack she's leaning on. The shelves are stacked with random sports-related items, with no particular sorting or organisation to speak of. Finally, Ren finally spots what he's looking for.

Still on his knees, the student starts to shuffle along the concrete ground toward the shelves.

"What are you..." Ann begins, trailing off to watch the guy move. Her erect cock still bobs in the air, not wavering in its full hardness despite the lack of attention on it.

Ren reaches out to one of the shelves and grabs a dusty rolled-up tape measure. Scooting back along the hard floor, he returns to his position below Ann's dick. Looking down to the item in his hands, he quickly blows hard on to it, sending a plume of dust into the air. Then, he unrolls the tape and slides his hand along with a _zip_ , wiping it clean from any dust left.

The black-haired twink pulls the tape taut about a ruler's length and raises his hands up to Ann's still-hard cock. The metal tip, the zero end of the tap contacts the base of Ann's erect dick. She seethes at the contact, feeling the cold metal sting the sensitive skin of her shaft.

The other end is pulled tight to the very tip of Ann's penis, the line measurements lining up with her precum-oozing tip. Ren observes the measurement for a moment. At full hardness, Ann's cock measures 26 centimeters, just a bit larger than the Twin's already-large _batons_ back in the attic.

Ann grimaces at the sight. Her dick, so big, so thick, so _hard_. Much larger than any guy would hope to possess, in fact from the ones she's seen online and in textbooks, they're only half this size.

After being satisfied with his research, the student lets go of the tape measure with one hand and tosses it into the air past Ann with the other. Immediately after, Ren places both hands onto his thighs and leans in.

"Alright," Ann speaks, trying to rid herself of her thoughts, "are we done ye-Ah!"

The classmate presses his face into the base of Ann's shaft again, this time not covered by the baggy red pants. The hot, hard skin, already sweaty from Ann's P.E. workout, soaks his face as he nuzzles Ann's nuts. Ann brings her hand back up to her face and bites down on her finger again, signalling that the boy beneath her should continue rather than stop.

After a few quick inhales, Ren opens his mouth and projects his tongue forth, making contact with Ann's meaty ballsack. Probing up and down, he slides his tongue wetly along the loose sack, running around along the round, egg-sized nuts.

"Ah!" Ann moans, hot breath escaping her mouth, past her finger, "keep-!"

Pulling his face free from the base of the shaft, Ren straightens his back and slides his tongue upward, following the curve of Ann's hefty sack as it transitions into the girthy, hard shaft. Continuing upward, Ren's tongue follows the line along the back of Ann's penis, continuing straight until he passes the bumps of a bunched-up foreskin, finally reaching the ridge of a mushroom-like crown.

Ann moans again as she feels the guy's tongue meet her most sensitive spot. Ren leans in in response, running his wet tongue around the left side of Ann's dick, following the edge of her head.

Pulling back, Ren straightens his back just a bit more, moving up so his tongue slides up the throbbing pink head, curving around to meet Ann's sensitive piss slit. Ren tastes the beads of precum as they soak into his tongue, the gooey, warm fluid mixing with his saliva instantly.

Ren then flicks the tip of his tongue along the tip, dancing back and forth along the valley, Ann lazily shuts her eyes, giving into the intense pleasure as Ren teases her pisshole with his tongue.

Satisfied with his work, he continues. The black-haired student opens his mouth, his boyish lips parting as he pants a hot breath of air onto the big, meaty tip before him. He closes his lips around the tip, already feeling it a bit taxing on his jaw. With part of the head in his mouth, he places his tongue on the pulsing head and starts to twirl it around, coating all sides in spit.

One hand still brought to her face, Ann reaches out with the other to take hold of the back of Ren's head. Her arm pulled straight, she leans slightly forward on account of her immense length. She guides her fingers into his hair, running through the thick black locks.

Feeling the pressure on the back of his head, Ren flattens his tongue and leans in, feeling the fat cockhead push into his mouth. As he descends, he feels his lips widen and pass over the ridge of Ann's crown, letting it into his mouth. The entire tip is bathed with spit instantly, a wash coating it as it's accepted.

Ann moans again, feeling a spike surge through her cock, starting from the tip. She pushes her hand down, applying more pressure onto the back of her cohort's head.

Ren complies, pushing deeper, feeling the strain in his jaw go away, accepting inch after inch of thick, hard dick into his mouth. As he reaches the halfway point of the massive shaft, his throat seemingly expands to accommodate the giant rod impaling it. It seems the Twins were not lying when they said their magic would have permanent effects on him.

Ann, meanwhile, seeths as she feels the tip of her dick curving downward, effortlessly travelling down the throat of the boy below her. At this point he has more than half the length of her 10-inch shaft gobbled up, how he's able to do it is a mystery to Ann. Evidently, he's had enough practice.

Taking his hands off his knees, Ren raises his arms and grabs ahold of Ann's firm model cheeks, feeling the ample flesh in his hands. Sinking his fingers in, he pushes his head further forth, angling his neck to make more room for the thick, throbbing cock in his gullet.

Finally, Ren reaches the very base of the shaft, his nose brushing against Ann's clean-shaven pelvis. Pushing back with his hands, Ren pulls his head back, 9 inches of cock almost instantly leaving his mouth, slick and coated with saliva.

"Ahh!" Ann moans once more, feeling the sudden change, another spike of pleasure powering through her shaft, concentrated at her tip. She grips Ren's head harder in response, mashing her fingers onto his scalp as she pushes her hand down.

With the pressure, Ren descends again, fully taking all 10 inches into his maw effortlessly, diving into a deepthroat and colliding with Ann's pelvis.

Then, he pulls out again, nearly the entire dick leaving him, a telltale bulge in his throat evaporating as he ejects the thick cock from his mouth. Spit flies from his cheeks, noisily exiting his mouth as it drips down his chin.

And then Ann presses again, and Ren inhales the cock once more. Down, reaching the pelvis, then sliding back up again. Down, up, down, wolfing down the massive dick and effortlessly removing it, feeling the tip move from his cheeks, to the back of his throat, then down his windpipe and back up again.

Over, and over again. Ann exhales sharply with each pull back, inhaling hard with each push in. Until finally, it's too much to take.

"I'm- I'm-!"

Ann balls her hand into a fist, taking a tuft of black, curly hair into her grip. She aggressively pulls down, forcing Ren's head down to her base one final time.

Ann's cock erupts straight down Ren's throat, a thick, creamy load of cum firing nearly directly into his stomach. Ann crunches forward, her ab muscles seizing up as the waves of orgasmic pleasure take her.

A second load, followed by a third, meet the first as Ann doesn't let go of her grip, forcing the black-haired boy to swallow it all. Fifth, sixth, seventh equally large ropes of cum fill Ren up, as he feels his stomach bloating, expanding to fit Ann's giant deposit.

As the massive orgasm finishes, Ann exhales hard, once again not realising she was holding her breath. She lets go of her classmate's hair, allowing him to pull back.

Nearly instantly, Ren hoists his head back, inches of Ann's shaft leaving his mouth until the egg-sized head leaves with a _pop._ He hacks a burst of three wet coughs, then another three, gasping for air. His face is practically purple, stressed from the lack of oxygen as a result of Ann's plundering.

Ann pulls the corners of her mouth out and clenches her teeth together. "Oh," she speaks, barely audible, "I'm sorry..."

With a few more wheezes, Ren's breathing finally returns to normal. He looks down to his belly. It certainly feels fuller, maybe even _looks_ rounder. Not like he can really tell under the baggy gym jacket.

He then looks up to Ann, who is still leaning against the metal rack. her cock stands above him, the tip beaded with pearly white cum. But it's astonishingly still totally erect, as if it never actually came.

Ann eyes her own dick. Impressively stiff, incredibly still hard. And she realises she wants _more._ Looking around the hard shaft, past Ren's face, she sees the object of her lust. In Ren's kneeling position, his giant, melon-sized rear spills over the balls of his heels, a fat, _fuckable_ pillow.

Ann glances to her left. She raises her left hand and points to the stacked blue leather mat.

Ren nods.

Ann lowers her arm and shrugs her shoulders, quickly shedding her red gym jacket and letting it drop to the floor. She crosses her arms and grips the bottom of her white shirt, rolling it up over her smooth, pale stomach, past a plain white bra and over her head.

Tossing the shirt to the floor, Ann reaches behind her back and unhooks her inornate bra. Shrugging it off her shoulders, the bra too falls, loosing her perky, large, American double-D breasts. Both capped with perfect, pink nipples, which stiffen at the contact of the cold store room air. Finally, Ann uses her feet to kick off her descended red pants.

Ann stands in front of Ren, placing her hands on her wide hips. Her form is perfect, large breasts, a flat stomach with the faintest hint of abs, a firm, ample ass and toned thighs, with a gap between them. Or there would be, if her massive, hard cock and pendulous nutsack weren't in the way. Ann's skin glistens across almost the entire surface with dewy sweat, partly from her prior workout and partly from heating up beneath the uniform during Ren's impromptu blowjob.

By the time she's finished undressing, Ren has only got his shirt and jacket off. His body is skinny, shoulders narrow, waist even narrower, just slightly flaring out to what would be MILF-sized hips below if he weren't hesitating on the red gym pants.

"Come on!" Ann cries in her usual girlish tone, sounding more like she wants to move onto the next level in Mementos, rather than lustfully waiting for Ren to show her the goods.

Removing her hands from her hips, she leans forth and aggressivley grabs onto Ren's red pants. She yoinks them down, forcing them off in a hard motion that nearly causes the boy to jump.

As the pants hit the floor, Ann sees what the guy was hesitant about. Under the pants, Ren wears a pair of black underwear, a cut seeming like it's for girls rather than boys. Nestled in the centre is his bulging dick, pressing against the black fabric and tenting it out. Compared to Ann's massive package, it's totally unimpressive, something like half the length or even less.

"Okay, turn around!" Ann jovially instructs with a twirl of her finger, "I wanna see it!"

Ren blushes and slumps his shoulders. Ann bites her lip in anticipation. After a bit of hesitation, Ren slowly shuffles around, giving Ann a good view of his ass.

Ann raises an eyebrow. Ren is _wearing a thong_ , the black fabric being swallowed completely by his ass, the back of the underwear disappearing beneath two enormous cheeks.

The uniforms really don't do it justice, containing this peach as hard as they do. Seeing it now, Ann marvels at the massive rear, each giant cheek the size of a soccer ball on its own, looking so soft, yet so firm at the same time. So gargantuan, yet so smooth and perfect, looking like they've been lovingly sculpted by hand.

Ann smoothly crouches into a squat. She reaches out with both hands, toward's Ren's ass, and grips down hard into each cheek. She squeezes, mashing her palms into the massive orbs, wrapping her fingers around as much flesh as possible. Far too much flesh to possibly contain in one hand per cheek.

Every digit sinking in, Ren spine straightens as he feels his ass spill between Ann's fingers, shifting as she plays with the soft, pale flesh.

"Ooh, It's soft!" Ann remarks cheerily, playing with the surface of Ren's massive ass. She shifts her grip, moving her thumbs inwards, touching them together. Then, she sinks her thumbs in and pulls her hands apart, splitting Ren's giant globes apart, revealing the vanished black thong. Behind it, she can see the edges of a perfect pink asshole, and a dubiously-small scrotum some distance below.

Ren looks over his shoulder, down at Ann envying his fat booty. He raises an eyebrow, as if to say "are you done?"

Ann glances upward, noticing the fat-assed twink's impatience. Quickly, she rises to her feet and grabs Ren by the arm, then paces toward the blue safety mat laid out in the store room. Ren is yoinked suddenly to his left, a bare grunt escaping his lips at the unexpected tug.

Ann pulls the femboy into position, standing at the foot of the blue mat. Standing behind him, Ann thrusts both hands out, shoving Ren in the back. He trips forth, taking maybe half a step before tumbling over. With a _whoomp_ , he lands, both hands outstretched, and on both knees on the soft mat.

Ann kneels down onto the mat behind him and shuffles forward on her knees. Hands out to grab something, Ann perversely stares at her teammmates rear. But when the hands contact, it's not directly on Ren's ass, instead Ann loops her thumbs deftly under the band of Joker's black panties. Smoothly, she pulls them down, freeing Ren's turgid erection.

The length is only about 5 inches or so long, with a nonexistent girth. The tip of Ren's cock is fully encased in foreskin, seeming like his penis doesn't grow enough during erection to retract it on its own.

"Hah!" Ann scoffs, eyeing her teammate's unimpressive prick. A cracked smile quickly turns flat, as she realises her rudeness, "I- I- mean, it's normal I guess..."

Ann looks slightly down, to her cock, which is pulsing with anticipation. Slowly pushing her pelvis forth, the tip of her dick comes to rest between Ren's enhanced cheeks, the head softly touched to the left and right between the mountainous globes.

"Don't we need, like, lube or something?" Ann asks. Ren shakes his head in response. Ann in turn doesn't question it. No doubt some sort of Mementos magic has enhanced his ability to take a fat dick.

"This is the first time I'll be using this," Ann states, biting her lip.

Ren almost forgets to react completely. Like the first time will matter anyway once he's riding that cock on the daily. After a short delay, he nods.

"Okay, well..." Ann begins, trepidatious, She moves her hands back onto Ren's thick, soft ass, squeezing a cheek each in her hands. "Here I gooo..."

Ann shifts her thumbs to the centre of Ren's ass and pulls wide, gently grabbing as much of the titanic cheeks as they can and prying them apart. Beneath the giant orbs is the femboy's tight pink boyhole, practically waiting for entry.

Ann shifts her balance on her knees, slightly gyrating her pelvis up and down in an attempt to aim the head of her immense dick. The thick, spongy head eventually hovers between her thumbs. Satisfied with the position, Ann slowly pushes forth, her fat cockhead slipping along her thumbs, in between Ren's hefty buttcheeks.

After what seems like an eternity, the head contacts Ren's tight asshole, wetting it with clear gooey precum.

Ann bites her lip again, clearing her mind of any nervousness she has. Slowly, she thrusts in, instantly feeling the resistance of Ren's anus against her sensitive head, like a wall pushing back against her invading crown.

After a token resistance, the tight hole parts, widening at the intruding cock. The wall against Ann's tip vanishes and is replaced with a tight ring surrounding her thick head, enveloping it as she continues in.

Now up to the lip of her crown, Ann continues, clenching her ass as she pushes her pelvis forward further. Her cock starts to disappear behind the tight asshole until finally the ring crests over the edge of her head, expanding over the widest part of her cock. as it reaches the other side, the hole contracts immediately, swallowing Ann's pulsing glans completely.

"Ooooh," Ann groans, feeling her sensitive head engulfed in a blazing-hot cavern. It's almost enough to make her cum right there, in an instant. With another lip bite, she shuffles her knees forward, giving her more room to thrust.

And thrust, she does. This time, faster, Ann thrusts into Ren's increasingly-occupied hole, her cock greedily searching for more room to fill up. Before she can even realise past the spikes of near-orgasmic pleasure shooting through her dick, Ann has already reached halfway, her cock increasingly enveloped in Ren's behind. Surprisingly, he's taking it well, barely a grunt escaping his mouth as his ass is invaded by Ann's girthy pole.

And then, Ann reaches the base, hilting her cock completely inside Ren Amamiya. Her impressive nutsack contacts the much smaller one of the boy beneath her, tapping against one another as they dangle.

Ann pulls out, quickly this time, now impatient and wanting to start fucking already. About half of Ann's cock leaves Ren's ass before thrusting back in, rapidly picking up in speed, in, out, in, out. Ann sinks her digits harder into Ren's plush rear, fingernails gouging at the soft, pale flesh as she's lost in the waves of pleasure.

Ann throws her head back, her blonde twintails floating back in the air, jiggling, slightly jumping with each of her wanton thrusts. _Clap, clap, clap,_ a slapping sound starts to build as Ann's pelvis crashes into Ren's fat ass.

"You're- so- tight!" Ann shouts, one word at a time with each thrust, each accompanied by another _clap._ Each pound into Ren's ass sends ripples, like flowing waves, across the smooth skin of his massive ass. Up top, Ann's large breasts jump and jiggle, rising with each piston in, then falling heavily on her chest.

Ren, meanwhile, feels his arms slipping beneath him. His left hand gives way, sliding along the blue mat until it slips and falls, bending at the elbow, forearm mashing into the padded mat.. Quickly, he shifts his stance, lowering his front half and resting on his left arm. His right arm is also bent, hand planted straight down into the mat.

Thrust after thrust, the black-haired student feels his ass fill up with Ann's rigid, powerful 10 inches, then empty, then fill up again. With Ann's increasingly-rough pounds, his black glasses start to jiggle free from the bridge of his nose, sliding down along his face, then falling off completely and landing on their fronts on the blue mat.

Having held his breath up until now, Ren sharply puffs, blasting out the air between his cheeks. A spittle of saliva follows, dribbling down the chin of his fucked-silly expression.

"I'm- about- to-!" Ann begins to speak again, her thrusts picking up in speed again. She doesn't finish the sentence before her slams into Ren's rear end become staggered, losing rhythm as the girl reaches orgasm.

For the third time today, Ann shoots a hot load, this time right into her cohort's warm, cavernous ass. As if she hasn't even cum previously, her load is sharp and powerful, thick rope after rope ejecting from her cock and filling up the tight femboy's hole.

After what seems like ten or eleven separate, thick ropes of cum entering his ass, Ren can swear he feels his belly fill up once more, now from the opposite end. He quickly slides his face along the blue mat, curving his head down to look at his stomach. Surely enough, it's rounder than before, distending with Ann's thick, syrupy cum filled from both ends.

Below the bulging belly, Ren's insignificant prick, despite being unattended, seems to have spurted out its own, pathetic strings of cum, a clear rope connecting his tip to the padded mat below him.

Ren takes a moment to catch his breath, while the thrusting has stopped. Then, he can feel his ass empty, as inch after inch of thick dick exit his plundered hole. Finally, Ann's cock leaves his ruined rear with a faint _fssh_ noise, something sounding pretty gross during Ren's post-cum enlightenment.

"Whoo," Ann sings, watching her cock finally descend, growing soft after her third orgasm. "That's a lot of work," she remarks the obvious, having worked up yet another sweat after her 'new workout,' so to speak, "next time, I wanna just sit back while you ride me."

Ren grins ear to ear, still face-down and ass-up on the blue mat. Like Ann even has to ask.

"Come on," Ann urges, "we gotta go back."

* * *

5/28, Saturday, Morning, Clear

Shujin Academy, Classroom 2-2. A lazy Saturday, a half-day at school as per Japan's curriculum. Sadayo Kawakami drones on some dispassionate lesson, while students show a mix of total disinterest and reluctant attention.

Amamiya Ren sits at his desk, scribbling some notes from the uninteresting lesson. Morgana hangs out in the tray below the desk, his white-tipped tail contently flicking as he squeezes in a morning cat-nap.

Suddenly, Ren feels a buzz in his pocket. Discretely, he slides his hand into his pocket and whips out his smartphone. In the notifications, he sees a direct message from Ann.

Ren raises an eyebrow. Surely she could just lean in and whisper what she needs to, it's not like Kawakami-sensei would even care at this point.

Regardless, Ren quickly opens the message. A short line of text, accompanied by an image.

"O M G !" the text reads, practically radiating Ann's exuberant energy, "I'm so bored I'm gonna die if I don't get off rn!"

And then, Ren opens the image.

It's a photo shot from Ann's front facing camera, taken from a conspicuous low angle. The top half of the image features Ann's beautiful face, one eye close, tongue poking slightly out. The hand not holding the phone is raised to her face, made into a 'peace' sign.

The bottom half travels below Ann's desk, giving a clear view of the contents underneath. Ann's skirt, raised and tented at the front, between her legs. Her signature red leggings are pitched, bulged out from a full, hard, 10-inch erection, hoisting up the skirt above it. Fabric pulled totally tight, enough to turn it somewhat translucent, giving a glimpse of the smooth, pale shaft bemeath.

Ren feels a pulse in his pants, and almost salivates at the sight. What a tease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As at the start, please include suggestions and/or writing feedback in the comments. I'll write whatever you guys want to see, so any pairings or transformations would be good.
> 
> Uh, okay, so I screwed up. This was meant to be a short interlude before a Kasumi-focused chapter on 5/30, but it ended up being over 7k words. It seems like the Kasumi chapter will be the actual interlude, before we return to the interrogation room. IMO the very last part of the main sequence, where Ann rails Joker doggy, is rushed. I write long, but I kind of don't know how to write long sex scenes, hopefully I'll get better at it. Aaanyway, let me know what you think.


	5. Kasumi Yoshizawa: Bang Behind the Bushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren, on an excursion to clean up Inokashira Park, meets the girl he's seen on the subway and in school so much before. They become formally acquainted after Ren finds out something nobody else is meant to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters in this work are aged, and intended to appear as, 18 years or older: All characters referred to as "teen", "teenage", "teenager", "teenaged" etc. are either 18 or 19.  
> All family members are not blood-related.  
> All characters are engaging in acts consensually.
> 
> Please suggest in the comments section below which transformations and characters you want to see in future chapters. This series will be fueled by your suggestions. All characters must be 18 years of age or older in their interpretations here. Any writing tips and criticism is welcome as this is my first work ever. Let me know what I can improve.

5/30, Monday, Afternoon, Clear

Inokashira Park. A picturesque area, with many large cherry blossom trees growing along the outside of a large pond. At this time of year, the park is totally green, the foliage offering a break from Tokyo's otherwise relentless cityscape. Leaves rustle lightly in the breeze, enough to drown out any noise from the surrounding city.

Shujin Academy has organized an outing to the park for the students to clean up the trash left by careless visitors. As a result, right now the park looks as good as it can possibly get, the green scenery unpolluted, at least until the next apathetic passerby arrives.

On a bench, in the park, a certain black-haired student, Ren Amamiya, sits. He wears his P.E. uniform, normal for this sort of physical outing. Exhausted from the hard work cleaning up the park, he finally takes a moment of rest.

He can barely get out one hard exhale before he hears a buzz to his left, coming from his shoulder-slung bag. Undoubtedly a notification from his phone.

Also in his bag, is a familiar black-and-white cat. Morgana is seemingly always accompanying the student in his escapades, though recently has been conveniently absent whenever Ren has been indulging in fetishistic behaviors. Or perhaps he simply observed what was about to transpire that one time with Caroline and Justine, and decided to take a walk.

Ren leans over to his left and dips an arm into his bag, pushing fur and soft cat flesh out of his way, to protestant meows from Morgana. He finds his phone and uproots it from the bag, then takes a look at his notifications.

One message from Ann Takamaki, who seemingly can't leave him alone as of late, ever since their rigorous after-gym exercise from a few days ago. Seems like she's been fishing impatiently for that "next time" she jovially confirmed would happen.

"OMG," the message from Ann reads, "I could just d i e of boredom here LOL"

Ren quickly taps a reply of agreement, and sends it.

"Ugh I wish I could get home and jerk off already," Ann replies in turn, "I've had a semi all day, it's killing me!"

Ren feels a pulse in his pants. He looks up from his sitting position, down along the bank of Inokashira Park's pond. Ann is way far down the shoreline, distant from other students, holding a plastic bag in one hand and her phone in the other. She looks down to her phone, typing out another message.

To Ren, it's unfortunately too far to see the alleged "semi".

A teacher begins to approach to Ann's right. Ann quickly glances over her shoulder and stuffs her phone into her pocket. After an inaudible lecture from the teacher, Ann returns to her designated cleanup group.

"Oh!" speaks a cheery voice in surprise, to Ren's right. He nearly jumps out of his seat at the suddenness of it. Quickly, he locks his phone and stuffs it back into his bag, bumping Morgana slightly as he does so.

"I've finally found you," informs the source of the voice. Lively eyes and bright red hair, with bangs in the front and tied into a ponytail with a ribbon in the back. The student whose name is Yoshizawa, that Ren has seen on the subway to school at least a few times before. But somehow, her given name has escaped the bespectacled boy so far.

"I was trying to find you so I could thank you properly for this morning," Yoshizawa continues. Earlier in the day, Ren had valiantly saved her from a random perverted Tokyo citizen who gripped her hard by the wrist and wouldn't let go

After some token introductions, the student named Yoshizawa asks to sit down with Ren, to which he nods in agreement. Another round of thanks for the morning's savior and a bowl of miso soup later, Yoshizawa chats to the black-haired student.

Particularly, this student named Yoshizawa hears often about how Ren is such a delinquent, that he's a criminal and he can't be trusted. That merely talking to him will cause her to slide down the same path. But aside from one bold and heroic act, instead this bespectacled boy seems totally docile and harmless. Hardly anything like what the rumors suggest.

In fact, if anything, it's not his allegedly delinquent personality that has Yoshizawa's... _attention._ During the conversation, she keeps her eyes mostly rigidly fixed on the black-haired student's face.

Mostly.

Every now and then, Yoshizawa's gaze flicks down to the guy's body. She can barely see it now, within his baggy uniform, but the loose fabric still balloons to the sides, around the boy's hips. A reminder of what she's seen before.

Yoshizawa can see that the guy is somehow changed. Before, his form stick-thin, lithe and spindly. But now, in the hallways at Shujin Academy, or on the train to school each morning, she sees his school uniform pants stretched to their limits, attempting to contain his altered form.

Past the student's thin waist, his hips fan out wide, past where his shoulders would stop, and his ass has grown to the size of a pair of soccer balls. As he walks, each round globe squishes and jiggles with each step, swallowing his modest uniform pants, the tight fabric hugging his newly-acquired curves. On the train to school, Yoshizawa sees the boy's giant rear squash and collide against other passengers, his ass ramming into random salarymen or pancaking up against the glass of the train doors.

Kasumi even remembers one time where the boy was crammed up against the subway door, his face mashed flat on the glass. His ass stuck out behind him, with no room to move and no choice but to nestle into some poor girl, a big, fat booty pressed right into the front of her school skirt. She had distinctive, bright blonde hair tied into twintails, certainly unusual against a sea of black heads, though Kasumi hasn't seen her since.

Recalling the memory, the girl feels a stirring below. A _throb._

Mentally, Yoshizawa can't help but compare their forms. While the boy has absurd birthing hips and an enormous ass, Yoshizawa's own body by contrast is firm, toned, sculpted from years of rigorous training and a strict diet. Her own butt isn't overly huge, but it is round and muscular, not an ounce of fat on it. Her stomach is washboard-flat, the only outward curve visible being her gymnastics-trained abs.

How is it even possible that he has what he has? And so suddenly, too? Did he get some sort of fetishistic cosmetic surgery that nobody has seemed to notice? Yoshizawa flicks her eyes back up to his face. Judging by the boy's expression, he isn't noticing her perverse glances.

_Throb._

"You know what," Yoshizawa begins with a bubbly friendliness, noticing that several seconds of silence has passed, "it just hit me - I haven't introduced myself yet!"

The boy introduces himself first. Ren Amamiya is his name.

"I apologize this is such a long time coming," Yoshizawa follows up with a genuine warmth in her voice, "but I hope we can get along well!"

_Throb._

"I believe you already learned from our meeting at school that my-" the girl begins once, but cuts herself off when she notices Ren looking... down? No longer giving her eye contact, instead scanning her body or something.

Yoshizawa whips her vision down, to herself, searching for what Ren could possibly be looking for. Her P.E. uniform jacket and plain white shirt are fine, totally normal. And then, she sees it.

Protruding out the front of her baggy gym uniform, tenting the crotch of the loose fabric, is something hard, throbbing, like it's ready to burst through. Yoshizawa herself can feel it, as familiar as it is. Feels like her cock has snaked its way out of her panties, freeing itself to bulge out her red track pants.

Yoshizawa feels her skin instantly run cold, as her face turns a pale ghostly white. It's pretty rare these days that she gets an impromptu public boner, but with ogling a femboy's fat ass as much as she is...

"I- I-" she stutters, looking back up to Ren. She throws out her hands, palms flat toward the boy in front of her, "I'm sorry, it's- it's not-!"

The girl flurries apologies for only a few moments before Ren leans in with his arm outstretched. He takes hold of Kasumi's thin wrist and stands up at the same time, jerking her from her seat.

* * *

"By... by the way, I'm- I'm Kasumi Yoshizawa," The girl pants an awkward introduction. The girl leans back against a thick tree, not easily visible to passers-by, and looks down below her.

Ren Amamiya is already on his knees, looking up at Kasumi's tented bulge. Quickly, he reaches up with both hands and wraps ten fingers around the waistband of Kasumi's red pants, pulling them down in a smooth motion.

Kasumi's cock is tugged free, exposing it to the light breeze, the girl seething as she feels the cool air kiss her sensitive head. True to her assumption, her plain white panties are shifted to the side, wrapped around the right side of her cock, leaving none of her shaft covered.

Ren, below her, examines her junk.

Kasumi's cock sticks out stiffly in the air, much smaller than the cocks Ren has seen previously, even to the point of being closer to his own unimpressive size rather than Ann. Below the shaft is a tight nest of a sack, having fallen free outside of Kasumi's panties as well, each ball being rather small as well, about the size of a walnut each.

And even further below that, something Ren is not expecting. A sort of _darkening_ between Kasumi's legs, her white underwear stained grey right below her male package.

Lifting a hand up, the boy gently cradles Kasumi's nuts between his fingers, causing her to inhale sharply at the sensation. He lifts up slightly and extends a single finger between Kasumi's legs, feeding it under her simple panties and pulling them slightly down. Now, Ren has a clear, naked view between his new cohort's legs.

A totally normal pussy. Yes, it seems this girl is equipped with both sets of genitalia, unlike Ann or Caroline or Justine. A simple slit lies between Kasumi's legs, glistening as the delicate surface of her skin is wet with her juices. The whole package seems to be either waxed or shaven, totally bare and undoubtedly a necessity to look maintained in her tight gymnastics leotards and whatnot.

"Uh," Kasumi begins, becoming self-conscious about Ren's staring. Ren glances up to see her nervous face looking down on him. Kasumi looks to her right, craning her neck around the tree she's leaning on to investigate the park path. Shujin students peruse the park, apparently unaware to the events lurking behind the trees up the hills from the pond.

"We should go back, it looks like- AH!" Kasumi begins, then is cut off by a sting of pain striking her below.

Ren lets go of Kasumi's balls, letting the plain white fabric slap her pussy with a _thwap_. Opening his mouth wide, Ren quickly dives his head over Kasumi's tip and accepts nearly the entire thing in one go, then starts to quickly bob his head up and down the shaft. His lips drag over Kasumi's slim, smooth length, wettening the surface to a slick shine.

Kasumi herself gasps at the sudden motion, surprised that the guy below her could take her entire cock in the one go. A hard, loud _schlorp schlorp schlorp_ of a sound cuts the rustling leaves, each wet plunge down Kasumi's cock sending a spike of pleasure through her sensitive head and down her throbbing shaft.

If Ren has to guess, Kasumi's cock is about 18 centimeters long, fully hard. Certainly not as beastly or impressive as Ann's girthy monster, or even as big as the smooth pair of Velvet twin cocks he originally took. And on account of this more manageable size, Ren is immediately able to get to work slathering Kasumi's shaft in wet spit, almost instantly able to work himself down to a deepthroat in no time at all.

As Ren eagerly continues sucking Kasumi's dick, the gymnast student can't help but notice his practiced, competent motions, like he's done this before. Ren continues to bob his head up and down, feeling the cock enter and leave his mouth in its entirety. Kasumi's head enters deeper into the boy's mouth and curves down, fed into a tight, wet throat throat.

Kasumi pushes her weight back onto the tree behind her, and feels her legs slipping underneath her. As smoothly as she can, so as not to interrupt the impromptu blowjob, Kasumi shuffles her feet further apart, moving to a wider stance for stability.

Ren takes this as a sign that the dickgirl above him wants more _attention._ Smoothly, he raises his hand to Kasumi's newly-parted muscular thighs, extending his middle finger behind the tight, small nutsack. He feeds his digit around Kasumi's white panties and pulls them aside, finger brushing between her soft cunt lips, eliciting another sharp gasp . The surface of Kasumi's pussy is slick and wet already, even more so than before, juices running over the tip of Ren's finger.

Slowly, while still continuing to bob his head along Kasumi's shaft, Ren pushes his finger up, between the wet lips, finding Kasumi's tight virgin hole. At last locating her tight, wet cunt, Ren plunges in, ramming his middle finger all at once.

"Senpai!" Kasumi cries out, definitely too loud, feeling Ren's finger enter her pussy. Jolts of pleasure are sent through Kasumi's crotch as she feels the boy below her blow and finger her in perfect sync, plunging his finger in with each bob of his head, pulling out as he draws his lips back to her tip.

Ren pulls his finger out completely, then extends his index finger to meet his middle. He plunges back in again, introducing the second digit to Kasumi's sopping pussy. Without slowing down even a bit, he continues to suck on his new acquaintance's cock, while fingering her cunt at once.

"S-senpai!" Kasumi cries out, once again a bit too loud for comfort, "if you keep doing that, I'll- ah!"

Kasumi quickly throws out a hand and grabs onto Ren's head. Grabbing a tuft of hair, she pulls down and forces the boy to take all of her dick inside his throat, the last 6 centimeters of her length curved a harsh 90 degrees down. Ren in turn pushes his two fingers up as deep as they'll go, plunging his digits down to the knuckles.

Kasumi erupts in Ren's mouth, feeling a rope of cum fire up her cock and into his occupied maw. At the same time, she feels another pressure beneath the base of her dick, as if she needs to piss, but concentrated around her pussy rather than in her bladder.

Kasumi's eyes bolt open in realization. She cries, "I'm going to-AH!"

She feels a rush of pressure run through her pelvis, followed by a very unfamiliar, wet sound, some sort of _fffffssshhh!_ A _squirt_ exits her cunt, a burst of fluid gushing out all at once. Ren's hand and arm are drenched in a crystal-clear fluid, red jacket soaked in turn. He feels pressure on his two fingers tighten as Kasumi clamps down, her pussy constricting shut as she is overtaken by her squirting orgasm.

Ren in turn pulls out completely, fighting against Kasumi's hand, exposing her cock to the open air. With his free hand, he takes hold of the dick above him and starts jerking it off rapidly, while the orgasm continues. A second, then third rope of creamy cum eject from Kasumi's dick and arc in the air, landing on the face of the cock-craving boy below her. Four, five, six, then seven weaker streams of semen in turn shoot out and meet the others on his face, some streaking across his cheeks, others entering his open mouth.

As her orgasm subsides, Kasumi looks down to Ren's face. He's plastered with her rich, thick semen, several strings of gooey cum plastered across his face. In Ren's open mouth, Kasumi can see her cum pooling on his tongue.

The feeling is unreal and totally foreign. Never before now has Kasumi squirted, the girl likely not even knowing what happened just now.

Ren withdraws his two fingers from Kasumi's tight hole, exposing glistening skin to the open air with a faint sucking sound. Kasumi is so wet, unusually so, Ren's hand dripping with gooey pussy juice, while the arm of his jacket is soaked, darkened by the unexpected squirting.

Kasumi catches her breath with her eyes lidded half-shut. Her bright red bangs are practically glued to her forehead with sweat, her ponytail frizzy from being mashed into the tree bark behind her.

Ren meanwhile stands up and inspects his red gym pants, now dirty from kneeling for so long. A quick brush down later, Ren looks back up to Kasumi.

Or more accurately, Kasumi's cock, which is still completely hard. Her stiff 7-inch length juts out from her crotch, hanging in the air between her and Ren.

Kasumi bites her lip, eyeing up the boy in front of her, standing stiffly and face roped with cum still. Once again, she marvels at Ren's form. Normal face, normal chest, normal shoulders. But his waist is absurdly thin, that Kasumi wonders if it's even healthy. And then, lower, his hips balloon out, wider than his shoulders, coupled with an absolute dumptruck of an ass hanging out the back. Hips so wide that his pants don't stay in their position around his hips, the waistband having slid up to hug his tiny waist, looking like mom jeans instead. And the look is helped by the teen boy's thick, juicy thighs, big conical hunks that compliment his giant rear.

Kasumi shrugs her shoulders against the tree, pushing herself off to a standing position. She then leans forward, toward Ren, dipping down and grabbing ahold of his own P.E. pants. Kasumi snakes her fingers in and gets ahold of what feels like both his pants and underwear at the same time. Then, suddenly, Kasumi yoinks outward and downward, stretching the band off of Ren's waist and just wide enough to fit over his ultra-wide hips, massive ass and titanic thighs.

"I need to get another one out," Kasumi whispers hoarsely, jerking Ren's pants down to around his knees. With a single index finger, she points to her cock, still fully hard and bobbing up and down in the air with her sudden movements. "I'm sorry! Sometimes it takes two for it to go down."

Looking from her cock, to Ren, Kasumi notices his own dick is sprung free, stiff and beading with precum.

"Oh, Senpai!" Kasumi exclaims, followed by a bright, girlish giggle. Ren furrows his brow as Kasumi's giggle turns into a proper belly laugh, with her shutting her eyes and throwing back her head as her loud cackles echo between the trees. It takes what seems like a minute before the laughter finally subsides, Ren meanwhile at no point looking impressed by Kasumi's treatment of him.

"Sorry," Kasumi finally speaks, wiping a tear from her eye, "it's, uh, rather small!"

"See," Kasumi continues, "not as big as mine!"

Kasumi moves her free hand to wrap around her hard 7-inch shaft. She gives it a couple tugs, drawing her foreskin over the head and back again.

Ren almost forgets to react, as if taking this thing will be any difficulty compared the big-dicked girls prior. And what's with that attitude? Somehow Kasumi makes an insult sound totally polite, fitting with the tone she always uses. Maybe introducing her to Ann will take her down an inch... or three.

"Can you please lean against the tree?" Kasumi asks, still very polite and cordial, "I think I'm strong enough to do this..."

With another raised eyebrow, Ren shuffles, pants down, around Kasumi and leans his back against the tree behind him. Kasumi meanwhile, turns around to face him, then leans to the left to check if anyone is watching again. Still, the students are still socializing after the organized cleanup.

"Okay," Kasumi says confidently, then crouches slightly in front of Ren, his dick about eye level with her. Kasumi then reaches out with both arms, under Ren's red pants, palms outstretched until they meet his thighs. Through the soft fabric, Kasumi's fingers sink into the thick, squishy, fatty flesh.

Then, with a grunt, Kasumi lifts up, taking Ren's thick thighs into her arms. Ren slides up the tree slightly until his hips give way, bending upward toward his chest. His knees bend too, dangling in the air either side of Kasumi's shoulders.

Kasumi's hands, meanwhile, run down the pants, finally slipping off and finding bare flesh, the upper part of Ren's delicious thighs, The hands continue further, sliding along soft, smooth skin until they meet what feels like a sheer cliff of flesh, so fatty and squishy, even softer to the touch than Ren's thighs. No doubt, Ren's melon-like asscheeks, still protruding below him even when he's forced into a crouch against the tree. Ren's thighs meanwhile are held up by Kasumi's arms, thick flesh spilling over the gymnast's thin, yet strong muscles.

"It's- it's so fat!" Kasumi shouts, once again way too loud. She squeezes her hands, fingers digging into the enormous, pliable mounds, fatty round skin spilling between them. Kasumi's fingers are nearly swallowed entirely, surrounded by pillows of flesh from the enormous ass attached to this otherwise regular school student.

With an inhale, Kasumi shuffles forward, feeling her dick beneath her come to rest against Ren's cheeks. She pulls her hands wide and feels each round globe part, sliding along the surface of her sensitive cockhead.

Kasumi inches in again, attempting to find something with her probing penis. Finally, she manages to make contact with a tight, puckered circle, smearing it with cum left over from her previous orgasm.

Then, she relaxes the muscles in her arms, letting Ren fall slightly, sliding against the tree bark behind him. Kasumi feels the ring of the femboy's anus widen at his own full weight pushing him down onto the sizable cock. Beginning to insert the head, Kasumi opens her mouth and gasps as she feels a burning hot tightness envelop her tip.

Eventually, Ren's asshole eclipses Kasumi's head entirely, tightening as it slips over the ring of her glans and clamping shut. Kasumi seethes, inhaling through her teeth at the constrictions. She relaxes her arms further, letting Ren's tight body fall even more, forcing him to accept her hard, throbbing inches while suspended in the air.

To Kasumi, it's startling how easy it was. Not the lifting, in fact she can already feel the strain in her biceps. But rather penetrating this soft boy in front of her, how quickly and easily his asshole accepted her pulsing cock. Are all boys this easy to fuck in the ass? Doubtful, perhaps this bespectacled criminal has more tricks up his gaping cocksleeve than Kasumi thinks.

Quickly reaching halfway, eventually Kasumi just gives in and relaxes entirely, letting Ren drop down on the rest of her thick dick. The guy grunts femininely, very unbecoming of a male, as he feels the gymnast hilt entirely into his asshole.

Entirely inserted into her new friend, Kasumi pulls back, jutting out her ass behind her, barely letting her cock exit the tight ass just a bit. Then, she pushes back in, forcing what little of her cock she can move back in.

And then, Kasumi repeats, gyrating her hips while Ren is crammed uncomfortably between her and the tree. Her thick shaft exits his tight hole about an inch or two, then thrusts back in, out, in, out, with not much room to move at all.

"I don't think this is working," Kasumi reasons, pulling her cock out and releasing Ren. Ren crashes down to the ground, barely catching himself on his knees. His glasses nearly go flying off his face, the bridge sliding down to the tip of his nose.

"Can you please, uhm," Kasumi starts, unsure, taking a hold of her cock with one hand and playing with her foreskin as she decides what to do next, "can you bend over in front of me?"

The black haired student uses a single finger to push his glasses back into position and uses his free hand to push himself off the ground. Standing up, he then turns around and bends over, not bending his knees at all, instead mashing his shoulder into the sturdy tree and hugging it tightly.

Kasumi steps forth, ogling the giant ass in front of her. Her dick comes to a rest between Ren's enormous cheeks, sitting on top of the massive mounds, resting on his soft skin.

She reaches with both hands and squishes them into the wobbling flesh again, prying her hands to the side with every squash, exposing Ren's slightly-less-tight anus each time. Kasumi's cock falls with a particularly wide stretch of Kasumi's hands, slipping between the spread orbs and nestling on top of Ren's tailbone.

Kasumi pulls her pelvis back, letting her dick fall a bit more, the head meeting his stretched anus once more. She pushes in, this time without the subtlety or patience of the first time. Kasumi, in one thrust, pushes her head into Ren's asshole, then her shaft, all the way down to the hilt.

Ren eyes shoot open as 7 inches of dick fill his ass all at once, Kasumi smooshing up against his giant cheeks, mashing him into the tree further.

Kasumi's eyes lid in delight as she's washed with feeling of pleasure from her cock. With little hesitation, she pulls out, squeezing Ren's ass, sinking her fingers in until the nails nearly cut the skin. Then, she thrusts back in, hard and fast, smacking her pelvis into Ren's massive rump, sending ripples across the flesh.

Kasumi moves her hands up Ren's giant ass, sliding along his flesh until she reaches the top of his hips. Looking down, she finds two very feminine dimples just above his ass and nestles both her thumbs into them.

Quickly, she picks up again, thrusting her hips, plunging her cock in and out of the stretched hole beneath her. Ren, still hugging the tree, is jolted and jammed up against the hard wood. His glasses jump up and down his face with Kasumi's wanton thrusts, the semen on his face smearing against the bark of the tree. Ahead, he watches for any prying eyes, but it seems the students are oblivious.

_Slap, slap, slap,_ each thrust causes Kasumi's hips to crash into Ren's wobbling behind, jiggling it each time. Soon after, the boy's titanic cheeks begin to _clap,_ slamming together, around Kasumi's cock with rhythmic thrusts, no longer bound by her strong grip.

"I think I'm-!" Kasumi shouts, yet again quite loud, pushing deep into Ren with clenched cheeks, squishing and flattening his ass against her hips. A second time, her cock twitches, pulses, then dumps a thick rope of cum right into Ren's pillaged hole.

At the same time, Kasumi feels the pressure in her pussy and around her bladder boil up again. Knees quivering, thighs shaking, she feels a rush flow between her legs, as fast as the cum shooting through her cock.

**_FFFFFFFFFFSSSSSHHHHHHH!!!!!!!_ **

Another sort of hard rush of a sound exits Kasumi's cunt, coupled with a suddenly torrent of crystal-clear fluid launching at high pressure from between her legs. The liquid sprays out beneath Kasumi, watering the ground and soaking into the descended red trackpants and plain white panties. Waterfalls of flowing girlcum cover the insides of Kasumi's thick thighs, rapidly running down to her knees, coating her pale skin with a clear sheen.

And a second, and a third, thick, creamy cumshots exit Kasumi's cock, somehow as strong as her first orgasm. Her cock pulses in time with quivers from her squirting pussy, at first strongly, then progressively weakly depositing its load. Eventually Kasumi's feelings of ecstasy subside, and her lidded eyes widen. With a sharp inhale, she pulls out fast, the shaft, then the head exiting in nearly an instant.

Her cock exits with a wet, sucking _schlorp_ , the length bobbing in the air behind the black-haired boy's plundered anus. A thick strand of semen connects the tip of Kasumi's cock to a wide open, dripping hole, which is quickly dripping cum onto the ground below.

"We should go back," Kasumi suggests, somehow with amazing clarity despite her rapturous orgasm, "they'll be looking for us."

Kasumi's load doesn't _feel_ as big to Ren, particularly compared to Ann, but it seems like his asshole is leaking cum for an eternity, all dribbling down his sack, then falling to the dirt already damp from Kasumi's squirt.

Ren pushes himself off of the tree, returning to a standing position, as his ass seems to empty itself entirely. Pulling up his pants, he sees that Kasumi has gotten herself dressed completely.

Kasumi shoots a look back at him, a nervous smile, "can you please, uh, wipe yourself down?"

Ren raises both his eyebrows, then nods. He somehow completely forgot about the massive load on his face, which would have certainly been embarrassing had he returned to the rest of the students with a mug drenched in cum.

Ren wipes his face down with his white gym t-shirt, then zips up his jacket so nobody will see the soaked fabric. After, Kasumi talks more about herself and asks more questions of the boy, so politely and cordially, as if to not even acknowledge how hard she just fucked him. She informs that she is a gymnast, with incredible abilities of acrobatics and flexibility.

"I can rotate my legs around about 160 degrees," Kasumi mentions so casually, "by the way."

And as usual with his confidants, Ren strikes a deal with her, that her amazing feats of the human body may come of use to him.

"Oh, and I'm not so sure I like to _give it_ that much," Kasumi informs further a short while, "so maybe we should try out that _tiny thing_ of yours sometime!"

Ren shakes his head at the casual insult. Kasumi meanwhile gives a girlish giggle.

The pair hear a quick chime, coming from the path toward the pond.

"Attention Shujin Academy students," the amplified voice of Makoto Niijima blares over a speaker system, "the cleanup event will be ending momentarily."

Ren wordlessly nods to Kasumi. A cleanup indeed.

* * *

On a bench, in the park, a black-and-white cat lies down inside of a shoulder-slung bag. The tiniest amount of light pokes through the large open zipper of the bag, shining down on glossy fur.

With Ren getting fucked in the ass by a random new girl in the woods, now's a good a time as any to squeeze in a catnap.

* * *

???

A dark, dusty room. Concrete walls and a mighty steel door create an impenetrable fortress. In the center of the room, a cold metal table, and a chair either side of it.

A silver-haired prosecutor shakes her head.

"This is ridiculous," Sae Niijima comments authoritatively. Not only a magic pair of twins with dicks, but also a model blonde and an Olympic gymnast with hung equipment of their own.

A beaten fugitive sits in front of her, with a mirthful smirk. Every word of it is true, from start to finish. Without a hint of exaggeration.

"Do you really expect me to believe any of this?" Sae barks, arms folded against her chest. The damaged Ren can't help but take a glace at how Sae's tits, look squished against her arms, even with her businessy-looking blazer covering them.

"Unbelievable," Sae comments, but perhaps more accurately, she just doesn't _want_ to believe it. The way this boy tells it, with such detail and enthusiasm, there's no way he's making this up on the fly. Of course, that just means he's constructed these stories before the interrogation. But the possibility that they are indeed true sits at the back of Sae's mind, taunting her, egging her on.

How could these dumb teenagers be getting more action than she ever did? She thought that guys would refuse her for having a dick, let alone one way bigger than theirs, but evidently there appear to be little male cocksluts in Tokyo ripe for the fucking.

Sae shuffles in her seat, wiggling her hips in a desperate search for more comfort. Below the metal table between the prosecutor and the fugitive, Sae's pants are stretched to their limits in an attempt to contain her rock-hard erection.

With another shake of her head, Sae feels she's had enough. Quickly, she stands, the chair below her creaking and squeaking as it scraps across the concrete floor. She stands to a full, straight posture, towering over the seated student in heels.

And around her crotch, her tented pants fill about half the space between her and the captured Ren. The battered student looks up to the pitched black fabric, wondering just how long the prosecutor has kept that hidden.

"You are responsible for this," Sae spits, stepping to her right, then pacing calmly around the table to her curly-haired subject. Withdrawing her hands from her chest, Sae smoothly unbuttons her black pants with one hand and unzips them with the other.

Grabbing her pants, she shuffles them down slightly, enough to expose her plain black panties, then just a bit more. A flesh-colored blur flies out from above Sae's underwear, springing up and quickly coming to a rigid stop in front of the student. A dot of something clear and gooey launches from the tip and strikes Ren in the cheek, causing him to flinch from the sudden impact.

Of course, it's exactly what he thinks it is.

12 throbbing, girthy, veiny, sweaty, positively unladylike inches, capped with a damn near purple head half-encased with tight foreskin. With fat, apple-sized nuts in a loose, dangling sack beneath the epic cock, at that. At the base, a wiry nest of silver pubes, girting the fat dick and trailing down to Sae's nuts.

A thick, throbbing, nearly fist-sized head bobs in front of the fugitive's face, his plump, somehow-expanded lips parted less than an inch away.

As Ren breathes hot breath onto the throbbing tip in front of him, Sae barks a one-word order: "Suck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As at the start, please include suggestions and/or writing feedback in the comments. I'll write whatever you guys want to see, so any pairings or transformations would be good.
> 
> By contrast, this one was shorter than what I thought it would be, instead of longer. Still about 5.5k words. I hope you like it and suggest what you think the other characters should be turned into. As for the next chapter, please don't expect it immediately. It'll be well into February before I can even start working on the next one. Thank you for your patience and I really appreciate your feedback.
> 
> Up next: Tae Takemi's Experiment Case Study #1...


End file.
